The Unexpected Soldier
by SB1080
Summary: Following the failed assassination attempt, Tommy Shelby all but gives up. Until the arrival of a familiar note leads him to a surprising ally.
1. Chapter 1

Tommy rode into the fog, the wind beating against his face. Jumping off his horse, he pulls out his gun and puts it to his temple at the urging of his dead wife. He screams in frustration as he closes his eyes. A gunshot rang into the fog and Tommy's eyes sprang open. He pointed his gun and turned in circles, looking for the culprit who pulled the trigger.

"Who's there?!" He yelled as he scanned his surroundings.

"Put down the gun." He heard his aunt say.

Tommy held his gun firm, still unable to see his aunt hidden in the murky air.

"Put the gun down Thomas." She ordered again, slowly and urgently as she game into view in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he lowered his gun, his breathing heavy.

"Saving your life." She said as she walked up and grabbed his gun.

They struggled, each holding onto the gun and staring at each other violently. Finally, Tommy let go and Polly took a couple steps back.

"Did you consider that maybe I don't want it saved? Eh?" he asked angrily.

"You do. Or you wouldn't have pointed the gun at me when you heard my shot."

Tommy rubbed his nose as he looked away in anger.

"Was it you? Did Aberama tell you?"

"Yes. He told me, then I snuck in and killed my own fiancé and stopped the assassin that was to kill the fascist." She replied sardonically.

"Then who was it? Eh?"

"I don't know. That's why I am here saving your life." Polly said as she pursed her lips. "We are going to find out who did this. And we are going to kill him for what he did to Aberama and the life I would have had. And then I am leaving this family for good to let you deal with yourself and your fascist. Now, pull yourself together!" and she walked away with his gun still in her hand.

* * *

Tommy sat in his office in London four weeks later smoking a cigarette when his door opened. Disdain filled him as Oswald Mosely walked in and sat in the chair across him.

"That was quite the speech you gave in house today." Mosely complimented, making small talk as he usually did.

Tommy looked him and cleared his throat as he put out his cigarette.

"Have you heard anything about Jews passing through Birmingham recently?"

"No." Tommy lied. He had been told there were Jews passing through, but never more than a handful at a time, so he gave them no extra thought.

"Apparently, the numbers in Camden Town have grown. Coming from all over the country. No explanation as to why." Oswald continued.

Tommy tilted his head to the side briefly as he considered, "Probably looking for work in the city."

"Yes. Probably. Keep your ears open though. You know how that lot can be, we don't need them getting out of hand." He said as he stood and walked out.

Tommy shut his eyes and exhaled. Over the past four weeks, Tommy had cursed his Aunt from stopping him. The Opium was no help, Grace still came to visit when he was alone. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. When he looked in the mirror, he didn't see the Tommy Shelby that used to be, instead he saw a confused man. A man ruined by France and politics.

Their investigations had led them nowhere. He was no closer to finding out who had betrayed him than he was the day it happened. Michael and Gina had alibis, Billy Grade was defended by Finn before Billy left town, and Linda was on a boat to America at the time of the rally. Tommy even suspected Alfie for a moment before Alfie very eloquently reminded him that it was his men, his _Jewish_ that all got beaten and arrested. Polly was hurt and angry. Though she wouldn't admit it, she loved Aberama. She didn't trust her son or daughter-in-law, or anyone for that matter. And she blamed Tommy. Everyone blamed Tommy. Tommy blamed Tommy.

He left his office that evening and drove to Birmingham. He walked in the door, saw Lizzy on the sofa in the sitting room and walked straight to his study. Tommy poured a drink, sat down and sighed as he looked at the ceiling. He lost track of time sitting in his study as the room grew darker until he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" He called out.

Frances, his loyal maid, walked in.

"Will you be eating with your family sir? Or should I have something brought in here?" She asked.

"I'm not hungry tonight Frances." He said as he shook his head.

"Sir, you really should eat something." She implored politely.

Tommy looked and she nodded her understanding before walking out the door.

When he finally emerged from his study, he walked toward the stairs.

"Dad!" he heard his son call out, and he paused. "Dad, guess what I did today."

"I don't know. What?" Tommy said poorly feigning interest.

"I tried crossing the creek by jumping on these large stones. But I slipped and fell in." Charlie said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"That's good, son." Tommy replied and Charlie's face fell as the realization of his father's uninterest registered.

When Tommy and Lizzy made it to their room, Lizzy looked at him.

"did you hear a word Charlie said to you?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes." Tommy said curtly.

"What did he say then?"

"He said…. He said that he crossed the creek." Tommy said racking his brain.

"No. He said he TRIED crossing the creek but fell in. He was alone when he did this. That creek runs high after a rain, he doesn't need to be out there alone." She berated.

"Then tell him." Tommy said dismissively as he pulled the blanket back on his bed.

"I've tried but he won't listen to me. He needs to hear it from his father. But his father is never here."

"What do you want me to do Lizzy? Eh?" Tommy barked. "I'm here. I'm fucking here."

"No, you're not! You're in London most nights and when you're in this house, you stare at the wall for hours while you drink your whiskey and you don't even speak to your children. You're not fucking here!"

Tommy shook his head in anger before beginning to throw his clothes back on.

"Where are you going?" Lizzy demanded.

"Doesn't matter." Tommy said as he walked away and slammed the door after yelling "I wasn't here in the fucking first place."

Two weeks later he sat once more in his office in London staring at the gun he had in his drawer. A knock awoke him from his fantasies of pulling the trigger and he stood as the door opened. In walked Mosely as Tommy went toward his drinking cart.

"So, did you do any digging into the Jews coming through Birmingham like I told you?"

Tommy stared at him before replying, "Yes, they all checked out. Coming to London for work."

Mosely nodded his head. "Yes. And they have been going to the old warehouse Alfie Solomons used to run."

Tommy's eyebrows furrowed with curiosity.

"I checked into the building. A lad by the name of Thomas Jones owns it."

Tommy's secretary knocked and walked in holding a box.

"Parcel for you sir." She said.

"Um, put it on my desk, thank you Nancy." He replied before turning back to Mosely. "Thomas Jones?"

"Yes. The building went to Alfie's nephew Goliath after Alfie died. Goliath sold it to this 'Thomas Jones' five weeks ago. And then all these Jews start popping up."

Tommy stood quiet, his mind racing.

"Keep asking questions chap. We want to know what kind of work they are doing. We don't need another Alfie Solomons rising up against us. Not in our own back garden."

Mosely walked out of the room, leaving Tommy to his thoughts.

"Thomas Jones." Tommy whispered under his breath as he walked to his desk. _Mr. Jones_.

His mind instantly went to Michael. But, why would Michael buy Alfie's old factory? And why would he have Jews coming to London? The Jews knew he was a gypsy, they would never follow him.

Tommy looked down at the box Nancy placed on his desk. It was the size and shape of a shoe box, wrapped in brown paper, addressed to "Tommy Shelby, MP" but no return address. He glanced around the room and walked to his door, shutting it. He sat down in his chair and began opening the package. He removed the lid and found a business card to a club called _Victoria's_. He put the card aside and unfolded the tissue paper to find a bottle of Solomons white rum.

A crease formed between his eyebrows as he looked at the bottle. He picked up the business card and examined it once more before turning it around and looking at the back. Tommy blinked as he looked at the message on the back of the card.

_Let us break bread together_


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy stared at the note, an echo of Alfie's telegram years earlier. _No. _Tommy thought to himself. _It's not him._ Tommy was confused. As far as the world knew Alfie was dead and loving it. He wouldn't leave his heaven in Margate and come back now.

Tommy put the bottle of rum in his briefcase, grabbed the card, and walked to his car. When he closed his car door he paused. _This is a trap._ He thought to himself. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw Grace just as he had after the death of Ben Younger. Tommy put his car in drive and accelerated to _Victoria's._

_Victoria's_ was a small but elegant club in 'no man's land'. The road dividing the Jew's territory and the Italian's broke off into a V, leaving one building in the middle with no claim to it. Tommy looked at the building hesitant. He had heard Mosely talk about this club, referring to it as a "hidden gem" and wondered if it was a test set up by him. But then Tommy thought of the note. Mosely wouldn't know that's what Alfie's telegram had said.

Finally, Tommy got out of his car and proceeded to the door. Walking in he examined the room. It was open with a large bar and tables around the sides and a dancefloor in the middle. There was gold trim and sleek black marble floors, accented by a large chandelier over the dancefloor. He surveyed the room, looking for a familiar face. Finding none, he walked to the bar and ordered an Irish whiskey. As the bartender made his glass, Tommy lit a cigarette and took a long drag. He turned to examine the crowd of faces as his drink was set beside him.

It was hard for Tommy to go anywhere unnoticed because of his title. However, not a face looked up at him, they were all too preoccupied with their own drinks and their own lives. Tommy found it refreshing to walk into a room and not have a crowd of individuals surround him, asking for handouts or giving him their stories. As he took a drink of his whiskey, he noticed a woman in her early thirties stand, her eyes on him. She walked toward him, her black dress swaying slightly at her knees.

She walked to the bar and stood beside him as he continued to survey the crowd looking for the man responsible for his post.

"Tommy Shelby, MP." She said as she put her empty glass on the bar for the bartender to refill.

Tommy said nothing, he stood staring straight ahead trying to decide if he wanted to get distracted with a woman while he was there for business.

"I see you got my note." She said as the bartender sat her glass in front of her and walked away.

Tommy looked at her, confusion evident in his eyes. She had cool brown hair that sat on her shoulders and brown eyes so dark they were almost black.

The corners of her deep red lips curled into a malicious grin and she said in her cockney accent, "What? Not what you expected?"

There was something familiar in the way she formed her words, but Tommy couldn't place it.

"Perhaps if I had a cock you wouldn't be so stunned and might actually form a sentence." She said as she turned to face the crowd, her lips pursed.

Tommy cleared his throat. "Thomas Jones?"

She released a small chuckle. "So, you are as smart as he says."

"Who?" Tommy asked as he turned his body toward her.

"Walk with me." She ordered and walked away, toward the back of the club.

Tommy took a large drink of his whiskey, sat the glass down, and followed at a distance readying himself for a trap. They walked through a black door and down a long hallway, turning the corner to find an exit. She walked out and to the left, leading toward the streets of Camden Town and Tommy paused.

With the recent events, he had avoided Camden Town at all costs. Most of the men were angry that they had faced jail time with nothing to show for it. He also knew to be seen in Camden by a follower of Mosely's cause or one of the Billy Boy's would have ill effects as well.

The woman crossed the street and entered a back alley, then turned to look at him. He remained behind the club in no-man's-land, staring at her. She gave a visible sigh of impatience and motioned to the alley for him to follow. Tommy shook his head slightly and exhaled a breath as he crossed the street, following her into the alley.

"Are you going to tell me who you are taking me to see? Or why he wants to see me?" Tommy asked.

"Well, 'he' is a 'she'. And that 'she' is me." She said. "and I want to decide for myself what side of this fight you're on."

"What fight?"

She stopped walking and stared up at him, her impatience returning. "Are you daft? The fight that left half the men battered and imprisoned." She shook her head as she began to walk again and muttered under her breath, "Fucking hell."

Tommy didn't move. He stood frozen on the spot knowing exactly who she sounded like when she spoke.

"What fucking now?" She asked as she turned and stomped back to him. He said nothing. "What is wrong with you? Fucking speak! I don't have all fucking night to play your little games."

"What is your name?"

She gave a low growl in the bottom of her throat. She had wanted the conversation to go differently, and only when she had decided she trusted him did she want to give him that information.

"Nora." She finally said, her lip twitching.

"Nora what?"

"Nora Solomons you thick…" She trailed off as she ran her fingers angrily through her hair. "Nora fucking Solomons. My brother is Alfie Solomons. Now. Can we walk, please?" She looked at him, her lips pursed and her eyes wide with irritation.

Tommy nodded and she turned, muttering under her breath, and lead them through the alleys arriving finally at Alfie's factory building.

Tommy looked around as Nora opened the door.

"Don't worry. They're not here." She said.

"Who?"

She gave an audible sigh. "Sooner or later you are going to have to come to terms with the fact that though I have breasts, I am not a fool. Your Scottish friends aren't watching the building."

He followed her in and down the familiar corridor. It was more scarce than when Tommy had been in it last, there was stills but no barrels yet.

"I don't have a problem with women in the workplace. Majority of the board of Shelby Company Limited are women." Tommy pointed out.

"Drink?" She asked.

"Yes."

Nora reached in the top right drawer of her desk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. Unaware of himself, Tommy gave a small amused smile.

"Something funny?" She asked.

"The, uh, that drawer is where your brother kept his whiskey…. And his gun" Tommy said as he looked at her.

"Yes, I know." She responded as she reached back in the drawer and pulled out a smaller revolver than Alfie's had been. She looked at Tommy with a smirk before putting it back in its place and closing the drawer.

They eyed one another, Tommy examining her face. Her lips weren't as full as her brothers but close and she accentuated them with her lipstick and she had long eyelashes that nearly touched her eyebrows.

While he was lost in her features, she was examining his crystal blue eyes. Not out of admiration of their beauty but attempting to read him.

"You're a bit young to be Goliath's mother." Tommy pointed out as Nora put a cigarette between her lips.

"That is because I'm not." She said with a chuckle as she exhaled her smoke. "No, he belonged to Edith, our older sister."

Tommy nodded slowly, never breaking eye contact with her. "What do you want Miss Solomons?" he finally asked.

"Well, first of all, you'll call me Nora." She said as she leaned forward, ready to get to business. "And secondly I need to know if you set them up?"

"Who?" Tommy asked bewildered.

"The men."

"Why would I do that?"

"Perhaps you agree with Oswald Mosely. Perhaps you too want to rid the world of my people. Blame the Jews? I mean, you did shoot my brother." She said and she looked at him, a crease between her brows.

"Miss Solomons… Nora. I didn't set a trap for Alfie's men. I wanted to end this before it started. And I shot your brother because he left me no choice."

Nora exhaled a deep breath. "Mm. Well you did a horrible fucking job at it. Have you seen his face? I went to heaven, formerly known as Margate, and he's fucking blind in one eye. Honestly, if this is going to work you will have to get better at that."

Tommy chuckled and shook his head thinking about how alike Alfie and his sister were. When he looked back at her, her smile had vanished.

"I know what you are thinking. And Yes, e and my brother are alike in a lot of ways. Including the fact that we know something has to be done. We heard the stories my mum told us about Russia and why she fled. We can't sit by and let that happen here. But I am not like him in many other ways, which is why I am here, and he is not. Mosely declared war on our people when he started that fucking 'union'. My brother is dead and he is sick he can't physically do what needs to be done. It will kill him. I am willing to give up everything for this fight and Alfie wants me to work with you, but I need to you know have the strength to do that."

Tommy knew by the tone in her voice and the pleading in her eyes that she wasn't discussing physical strength.

"If you don't have the strength for it, I understand." She said nodding sympathetically at him. "I've heard the stories. I know majority of our men didn't come back from France, not really." She licked her bottom lip as she looked down and exhaled. "Just agree you wont try to stop me or get in my way….because I won't give you what you want."

"What I want?" Tommy echoed.

Nora tilted her head to the side, knowing he knew exactly what she meant.

"Don't make your decision lightly. Think about what you are capable of before you commit one way or the other." She said before she put her whiskey bottle in the drawer. "Now, fuck off." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Tommy stood and proceeded toward the door.

"Oh, Mr. Shelby." She said and he paused. "Only the residents of Camden know I am back. Until I decide to make my presence known I would appreciate your discretion, even with your family. I also can't have you coming to Camden, it is too dangerous for our mission."

"How will I tell you my decision?" he asked.

She smiled and replied, "When you decide, I'll know." and he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Five days had passed and Tommy had kept his word to keep Nora's residence in Camden Town a secret. In that time, he considered her remarks. Did he have the strength? When she had first asked, he immediately wanted to say yes, owning to the fact that he was Tommy Shelby. He wouldn't easily admit his weaknesses. He and Lizzy fought when they spoke and fucked when he wanted. One evening Tommy sat in his study, Cyril on the floor at his feet.

Tommy leaned forward and said, "What do you think boy? Eh?" as he rubbed the dog's neck.

Cyril looked at him, his mouth open and his tongue hanging out as he enjoyed his master's affection. Suddenly and without explanation, Cyril let out a low growl as he turned from Tommy and turned toward the desk, facing the front of the room. Tommy stiffened as he looked around the room, seeing nothing. His telephone rang causing him to jump slightly and he released a sigh as he came to the conclusion Cyril was just being a dog. Tommy picked up the telephone.

"I have a meeting set up for us tomorrow at lunch with some very wealthy supporters. I am going to ask them to help fund our campaign. I would like you to be there if you can." Mosely's voice rang through the receiver.

Cyril growled again, the hair on his back raised as he continued to face the desk.

"Alright." Tommy said after a pause and Mosely gave him the time and location.

"Don't be late." Mosely said cheerfully as he hung up.

Tommy hung up the receiver and touched Cyril's head. The dog's hair began to lay down and Tommy bent to be eye level with him. Was that who he was growling at? Could he somehow sense Oswald Mosely was about to call?

Tommy shook his head and stood, walking to his room for the night.

* * *

The next morning Tommy drove to London and walked into the fancy tea shoppe Mosely had told him about. Quickly noticing his group, he walked to the table and the group stood.

"Ah, yes." Mosely started. "Here he is, my partner, Tommy Shelby."

Tommy shook hands with the men as Mosely introduced them as Philip Allen and Hugh Collins, two aristocrats who were affected but not too far damaged by the financial crisis to help with Oswald's "cause".

"So, Mr. Shelby…" Mr. Allen began, "We were just explaining to Mr. Mosely here that we support what he has started in this country."

Tommy listened to the men, consciously attempting not to clench his jaw.

"The Jews are out of control. I lost thousands of pounds that I will never get back." The two men looked at each other. "someone has got to stop them before they take any more from us."

Tommy sat back in his chair and put a cigarette in his mouth as the man spoke. He wanted nothing more than to reach across the table and smash this man's head into his cup. As he looked up and exhaled smoke, he caught a familiar pair of dark brown eyes looking at him from across the room. Tommy looked down, not wanting to draw attention to her. She wore a navy dress and had a matching hat on the table as she sat across from another woman, neither speaking.

"You are exactly right my friend. If we do not put an end to this now, they will ruin our society more than they already have. Which is why we need your support." Mosely responded to the man.

"And we will give it." Mr. Collins spoke up before he and Mr. Allen exchanged another, understanding glance. "But you will have to prove to us you are as dedicated to this cause as you say."

Tommy's lips parted slightly as a small crease formed between his eyes in anticipation of where this conversation was going.

"What do you have in mind?" Mosely asked curiously.

"There is a family of Jews living in here in Kensington, just down from our law office a block or so over….. We want them gone."

"Of course, removing them will be-." Mosely started but was cut off.

"No, Mr. Mosely. We want them _gone._" Mr. Collins leaned his head down, looking over his glasses with a serious and angry face and Tommy knew he didn't want them relocated. He wanted them dead.

"You said it's a family?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Mr. Allen said, "Husband, wife, two daughters and son. Can you do it?"

"No." Mr. Collins interjected, "We know you both have the capabilities. But _will_ you do it?"

Tommy looked at Mosely who looked back before replying, "We are politicians. _We_ do not kill people." He paused, "But…. If your problem were to go away somehow, you would fund our campaign?"

"In full." Mr. Allen replied.

"How old are the children?" Tommy asked taking the attention away from money and directing it toward the innocent lives they were asking to take.

"The oldest child is a girl, she is about 10-years-old. Boy is in the middle, probably seven or so. Then the youngest is a two-year-old girl. Little menaces, the lot of them."

Tommy's fist clenched on his knee.

"Excuse me, I will just be a moment." Mosely said as he stood and walked away from the table toward the toilet.

Tommy stared at the men and said nothing, trying to control his anger. When Mosely returned the conversation turned to house meetings and competition between senators. Tommy looked over during the conversation and locked eyes once more with Nora, who had never taken her eyes away from him. Tommy needed to talk to her, to tell her to get the family out.

As the meeting ended, Tommy reluctantly shook hands with the men and walked with Mosely away from the table, glancing back at Nora.

"Let's go." Nora said to the woman across from her and they stood, Nora putting on her hat to conceal her face, and they left.

As they walked out of the shoppe, there was an explosion two streets over. The ground shook and women and children screamed while men braced themselves. Tommy looked up and saw black smoke and flames. He looked over at Mosely and noticed a strange look in his eye. Tommy began to jog across the street and toward the smoke, breaking into a run not log after.

He stopped as he came to the house that was up in flames. He could hear screams coming from inside as the firefighters arrived on the scene. One went in and the growing crowd watched in anticipation to see if he would come out. When he finally emerged from the flames, he carried a small body and Tommy's body went cold.

"Look!" A woman from the crowd yelled and Tommy followed her pointed finger to see a young boy banging on the window from an upstairs room. Tommy couldn't bear to look at it, he began taking off his coat as he took steps toward the house. He had only made it a few steps when a hand grabbed him and pulled him away from the crowd.

"What are you doing?" Mosely insisted.

"There are children in that house."

"Not children, Tommy. Jews."

Tommy stared at him in disbelief. "That's the family that-"

"Yes. I made the call when I excused myself. We had to be seen at the shoppe when it exploded as an alibi. Jimmy and the Billy Boys took care of the rest. Our campaign will be funded now, this is a good thing." Mosely said as he looked at Tommy.

Tommy clenched his jaw as Mosely turned from him and began walking away. Tommy came from the alley and looked once more at the burning house and then at the crowd watching. At the edge of the crowd he saw Nora, her hand over her mouth and a tear rolling down her cheek. She knew the family in the house, the man had been one of Alfie's and now was one of hers though he also worked as a lawyer.

She turned to see Tommy and he nodded at her a firm, sure nod which she returned with anger in her eyes then she turned and walked toward Camden Town as Tommy watched the house burn long after the crowd dispersed.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy drove home in silence, his mind playing the image of the little boy over and over in his head. He wanted to help him; he _should_ have helped him. Guilt sat like a lump in his throat. The boy was his son's age and the image in his mind changed to that of his son in the window. Beside him his dead wife stared at him.

"it's your fault Tommy." She said in her Irish accent as she looked at him. "You could have saved him, but you didn't."

Tommy clenched his jaw as he attempted to ignore her coaxing to turn the wheel abruptly off the road.

When he drove up the entrance to his house, Charlie stood outside on the stoop.

"Dad!" Charlie yelled as he ran toward his father. "Aunt Ada called, said there was an explosion. Did you see it Dad?"

Tommy stared at his son, not wanting to answer. "I did."

"Why did it explode?" The boy asked curiously.

"Gas line explosion. Luckily, no one was injured." He lied.

"Do we have gas, Dad?"

Tommy paused as he looked at his son and saw a small glimmer of fear in his eyes.

"Yes." He started as he knelt to be at eye level with the boy, "But I promise you, I will always protect you."

"And Ruby and Lizzy?"

"Yes. And Ruby and Lizzy."

"Lizzy is cross with you because of the woman in your study." Charlie said nonchalantly.

"What?" Tommy asked as if he misunderstood.

"The woman in your study. Lizzy was cursing about her. Is she going to stay for dinner?"

Tommy blinked at his son and stood, "Um, I don't know."

"Lizzy says she can't stay for dinner." Charlie said matter-of-factly as they walked up the steps and into the house.

"Who is she?" Lizzy insisted before Tommy had walked into the house.

"I don't know." Tommy said flatly, though a hint of curiosity peaked as he spoke.

"Then why did she come here asking for you?" Lizzy stared at him, her eyes wide with anger. "You brought a woman into this house, with our daughter in the other room!"

Tommy began growing impatient from his long day, "I didn't bring anyone here Lizzy, I don't know who it is. But if you move, I will go find out."

Tommy moved passed his wife and walked into his study, Lizzy in his wake. He knew by the dark hair and the frame of her body who it was.

"Well?" Lizzy insisted as she stared at Tommy with her eyebrows raised.

"We do business together." Tommy said as he turned to his wife and put his hands on her shoulders, shepherding her out of the room.

"Business?" Lizzy repeated with a strong implication to her past work.

"Just because you were a whore does not mean every woman is." Nora replied as she turned slightly toward the door.

"I beg your pardon? You will not talk to me like that in my own house!"

"I don't have time for your marital problems." Nora said eying Tommy with frustration. "You can't come to my streets, so I came here. Clearly, a waste of time." Nora said as she put down the glass of whiskey she helped herself to and began to grab her things off the chair.

"Wait, Nora. I-" Tommy started as she approached him.

"No, Tommy, I will not wait! You saw what happened today. The time for waiting is over. You have more issues that my brother let on." She said with a look at Lizzy. "I will find someone else."

"No. Stop." He ordered as he put his hand on the doorframe, blocking her exit.

They stood staring at each other, inches apart, their jaws clenched and eyes tense.

"Right. Business." Lizzy said sarcastically sensing the tension in the air.

Nora's nostrils flared and she shook her head.

"I'll handle it." Tommy told her and she turned away, crossing her arms.

"You'll handle it?" Lizzy repeated and Tommy released a loud sigh and titled his head back. "this is MY house!"

"No Lizzy!" Tommy interrupted. "This is MY house. It was my house long before you got here and it will be my house long after you're gone." He said as he pointed in her face. "Now, she is here to do business. Nothing more. Leave us."

Lizzy huffed before turning and stomping away, her nose in the air. Tommy ran his fingers through his hair as he walked in and shut the door.

"What all did your brother tell you?" Tommy asked Nora as he walked to his drinking cart.

"Everything." Nora replied, her voice tired. "He told me everything about you. How did you think I knew so bloody much?"

She stared out the window as she sat across from his desk. Finally, as he sat in his chair, she looked at him.

"You tried to go in." Nora pointed out.

Tommy looked down, breaking their eye contact as the guilt rose once more into his chest.

"Why?" she asked.

He inhaled a breath before biting his lip in frustration before he looked at her.

"You knew." She said as she gently shook her head in disappointment. "How long had you known?"

"They requested it at our meeting."

"They requested it?"

Tommy then told her about the meeting he had had earlier in the day.

"I didn't know he made the call then. I thought he went to take a shit, I don't know." Tommy said shaking his head. "It was very quick. From the time the conversation to the actual explosion, I don't know how they did it that fast."

"It's amazing how fast you can accomplish something if you have the resources. But you're wrong. It wasn't quick." She corrected and he looked at her. "Not for Josiah. He died from the smoke. Breathed it in 'til it suffocated him. The others died from the explosion… but not him" she shook her head again and Tommy could see the pain in her eyes.

"I'll kill them. Collins and Allen. Make it look like an accident."

She chuckled at his idea. "You know as well as I do that will never work. I have to start making moves against him. Some of them I can tell you in advance about, some I can't. But, you need to do something about your wife. This relationship, you and I, business. That's all. The fucking Scots are watching Camden. So, I will be coming to Birmingham because you can't come to me, this can't be an issue every time."

"It won't be." Tommy assured her.

Nora finally leaned back in her chair. "Your boy… he looks like you. Does he act like you too?"

Tommy grinned. "No."

"Mm." She grunted, a feminine version of her brother. "Well, that's probably for the best. Look what kind of shit holes you end up in."

"I was born in a shit hole." Tommy replied.

"Yeah, I heard. Small Heath. Jews can visit, they just can't breathe while they do on account of the pig in the air."

"Alfie put that in the letter too?"

"Letter? Have you met my brother? The letter would have been a novel and I'm not sure how much of it would have even been factual." She laughed, "No. I spent three days in Margate learning everything about the great Tommy Shelby."

"Well, then we are a bit unevenly matched. I know nothing about you."

"And what do you want to know?"

"Your last name is Solomons… Alfie mentioned once he never met his father."

"He didn't. Neither of us have. He had my mum and then Alfie was born. Eleven years later he either forgot he had her already or liked what he had so he came round to Camden again. Didn't even stay till morning to meet his only son. Nine months later, I popped out."

"Popped out." Tommy repeated as he grinned and took out a cigarette. "You've never married?"

"No. I was engaged before the war but, he…." She looked down and Tommy knew her fiancé didn't come back from the war. After a pause she explained, "The Somme."

"Is that why you left London?"

"No. I was young and my brother was paying for it all. I wanted to explore."

"Did you find anything?" Tommy asked casually.

"Oh yes. I found a lot of liquor and a lot of men who can't play cards if their lives depended on it."

"Not love? Isn't that what every woman goes looking for?"

"Oh, I found love." Nora said, a smile covering her face. "Men were falling in love with me all over the fucking globe. Why do you think I went somewhere new every couple of months?"

"Perhaps we can recruit some of them for our cause." Tommy suggested playfully.

"Fuck off." She said as she laughed. "I'm good at what I do, I can find men right here in England if we need them."

"Are you?" Tommy asked, his eyes twinkling with flirtatiousness. "Good at what you do?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Shelby…. I am very good." Nora said in an almost breathy voice that peaked Tommy's interest. "Unfortunately for you… You'll never know." She said as she stood and walked out the door, leaving him sitting in his chair a strange feeling in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy sat in his office after Nora left and thought about her words. Though she told him some information about herself, he had no way of knowing how she would fight. He understood Alfie as much as any man could, but how much like her brother was Nora? Was she as unpredictable and short-tempered as he was?

* * *

Three days later Tommy left the House of Commons quickly, as to prevent Mosely from speaking to him. He walked down the street a way until he entered a men's clothing shop. He walked to the front desk and said, "Shelby" then he was immediately ushered to a fitting room containing the suit specifically tailored for him.

He put on his new suit and stepped out of the fitting room to properly examine the fit. He bowed his head as he adjusted his collar while he walked to the mirror. He looked up as faced the mirror and froze when he saw dark brown eyes looking back at him partnered with a coy smile.

Tommy cleared his throat as he continued to straighten his jacket and look in the mirror. Nora was sitting with one knee over the other on the wooden shelf behind him containing neck ties in the drawers.

"How is it you always know where I am?" He asked, his tone expressionless.

"I know everything."

Tommy turned around. "You follow me?"

Nora's eyes began to sparkle as she tilted her head and looked at him, her smile never wavering.

"Now, Mr. Shelby, do you honestly expect me to have nothing better to do than follow you?"

She jumped from the shelf and walked to Tommy and began to smooth his shoulders.

"It's time to start the rumor that I have returned to London, and I need you to tell your mate."

"Tell him how?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

Tommy looked down at her eyes as she cut them from his jacket up to meet his. Slowly she raised her chin, their faces inches apart.

"I have plans for him."

"And what plans are those?"

"I need the element of surprise to be on my side."

Tommy looked away briefly before cocking his head at her. "So, you aren't going to tell me? It's hard to fight a war when I don't know the strategy."

"Your mission is to trust me soldier." Nora said with an overdramatic stern expression as she stepped back. "And not to pass on an opportunity for socialization." She said as she pointed at him, giving him an order with a twinkle in her eye.

Tommy sighed and clenched his jaw. She looked him up and down, "I like that suit but you should have gotten it in blue. It would have looked good with your eyes." Then she turned on her heels and walked toward the back until she slipped through the door and was gone.

* * *

The next day Tommy asked Mosely's secretary to put him on Mosely's schedule, and at 3 o'clock that afternoon Tommy entered Mosely's office.

Oswald Mosely looked at him for a moment before saying, "Tommy. You don't have to ask for an appointment, chap. You are my partner."

"I wanted to make sure we both were available."

"Alright. What is it?" Mosely asked curiously.

"I heard something. One of the Jews that came through Birmingham got drunk, started talking." Tommy paused as he lit a cigarette.

"And?" Mosely pressed, his attention fully on Tommy.

"He said something about a Solomons coming back to Camden Town."

"Alfie Solomons is dead." Mosely said with faint doubt in his tone.

"No, he kept saying 'She'… I don't know, he was drunk." Tommy said as he shrugged and began to put out his cigarette as if he were going to leave. "I doubt he knew what he was saying."

"Wait." Mosely said and Tommy stopped and stared at him, curious to see if he believed his lie. "Are you sure? A female Solomons?"

Tommy shook his head and released a breath. "That's what he kept going on about. But as I said, he was drunk. He-"

"What reason would he have to lie?" Mosely interrupted. "You know as well as I do Tom, drunk men are more honest than sober men."

Tommy watched Oswald's mind process the new information.

"We need to find out if Alfie has any living relatives other than his nephew. Women. If there is a woman Solomons bringing Jews to Camden Town, we need to know. We don't need a new Suffragette on our hands. Particularly one for the Jewish cause."

Tommy left Mosely's office and walked to his own. When he closed the door, he reached in his pocket and took out a small glass vial. He took out the cork and emptied the liquid into his mouth.

"You're going to get her killed, Tommy." Grace's ghost said from across the room. Tommy shook his head.

"People always die when they get close to you." She goaded and Tommy's thoughts went to the drawer containing his gun.

Tommy ran both hands through his hair before grabbing his belongings and leaving.

* * *

Tommy drove to Ada's house and went in without knocking.

Ada sat at the table; her pregnant stomach barely visible beneath her dress.

"You're early." She as she looked at the time.

"Yeah." Tommy said distractedly as his heart raced with his mind.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

Tommy didn't answer, he walked to her drinking cart and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He attempted to focus his mind on his sister and her house, but his heart raced as if he were sprinting for his life. Tommy closed his eyes and inhaled a slow deep breathe attempting to slow his heart.

When he finally turned around, he found his sister looking at him with concern.

"What?" He asked, hatred for the pity in her eyes overtaking the anxiety in his chest.

"You still haven't gone back to the doctor, have you?"

"I'm fine Ada." He said as he walked away from the cart and to the center of the room.

"You're not fine. You can deny it all you want, but you need help."

"I got help, Ada. And it didn't work."

"Because you stopped going." She said walking toward him.

Tommy rubbed his hand across his forehead and squeezed his temples. "Right. I have to go."

"What about dinner?"

"Not hungry." He said and he put down his glass and walked back out the door.

* * *

Tommy fought his anxious mind the entire drive home. By the time he walked in the door, he was mentally exhausted. Cyril met him at the door, as always, followed by his son Charlie.

"Dad, I started making a bridge of rocks today in the creek! I made it halfway before it got dark."

"Charlie," Tommy started as he knelt down to speak to his son. "I don't want you going to the water by yourself. Do you understand?"

"But, Dad-" Charlie began to argue.

"No. No buts. It's dangerous."

Before Charlie could argue, Lizzy came around the corner. "It's about time you told him." She said.

Tommy clenched his jaw before telling Charlie to go play.

"I need to talk to you." He said to his wife.

"You going to tell me not to go in the forest either?" She said sardonically causing Tommy to shoot her a look out of the corner of his eyes.

"The woman than came by, you know which one I'm referring to…" He added as he saw her mouth open and she closed and pursed her lips. "She is going to be coming by regularly. It's all for business. You don't have to talk to her or be around her, but she will be welcome in this house so long as I say. What we are dealing with is a lot bigger than whatever territorial marking agenda you have."

"I don't need to 'mark my territory'. I live here. This is my house."

"And you will welcome her in this house." Tommy said

"Who is she?"

Tommy thought for a moment, contemplating whether or not to tell her. Finally, he said, "She's a Jew."

"She's going against Mosely?"

Tommy nodded and exhaled a breath. "So she says. We will find out soon enough."

"It really is just business?"

"Yes. It really is just business." Tommy said, though he had been tempted to make it more.

* * *

Days went by and Mosely was in Tommy's office more often than ever.

"Her name is Nora Solomons." Mosely told him. "She's his sister! The only one left. He had another but she died in a brothel in France years ago."

"What does she look like?" Tommy asked, curious to see how much Mosely knew.

"Brown hair and brown eyes."

"You found a copy of her travel papers?" Tommy asked as he noticed the way Mosely repeated her description.

"Yes. That is all I found. No pictures." Mosely complained. "she's staying hidden wherever she is. Jimmy says he hasn't spotted a single woman that looks like she is the leader and all of them have brown hair and brown eyes." Oswald sighed. "All this searching has got me extremely frustrated. What do you say we go out and get a drink? Hm? Release some pent-up frustrations?"

Tommy looked at Mosely. He wanted nothing more than to say no, but he thought of Nora's order. 'Not to pass up an opportunity for socialization.'

"Good." Mosely said when Tommy agreed.

They walked into a frequented pub and ordered their usual. They hadn't been sitting for long when Tommy noticed a woman with dark blonde hair looking at Mosely. She looked familiar but Tommy didn't know where he had seen her before. It didn't take long for Oswald to notice her. He stared at her, his eyes looking up and down her body until finally he waived her over.

The woman walked to their table and stood, her back to Tommy.

"What's your name?" Mosely asked.

"Anna." The woman said as she eyed his flirtatiously.

"Well, Anna. What are you drinking?"

"Whatever you buy me." She responded with a seductive smile.

Tommy sat awkwardly at the table as Anna and Mosely flirted. Whispering in each other's ears and Anna giggling. He checked his pocket watch and before he decided to dismiss himself, Oswald interrupted his thoughts.

"What do you say we take this party somewhere else?" Mosely said to Tommy.

Tommy stared at him; unsure exactly what Mosely was inviting him to be a part of.

"She wants to go to _Victoria's_. That club I've been telling you about."

Tommy looked at Anna whose flirtatious expression was gone, with the absence of Mosely's attention. Instead, she looked at Tommy with a serious, almost business-like expression and he realized where he had seen her. She was the woman who had been sitting across from Nora at the tea shoppe.

"Why not?" Tommy said to Mosely, who smiled and turned back to Anna, who smiled a look of triumph as the three of them walked out of the pub and made their way to 'no man's land'.


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy followed Anna and Oswald through the black entrance doors of _Victoria's. _Immediately, Tommy scanned the room for Nora. It wasn't until he looked in a dimly lit corner that he saw her, surrounded by a group of men and women. Nora gave a small shake of her head and Tommy turned his eyes from her before Mosely spotted him looking at her. Oswald drug his eyes around the room, a smile on his face.

Mosely picked a table on the edge of the dancefloor and waived a waiter over to order drinks. Anna flirted with him until their drinks were delivered, then she excused herself to the toilet.

"What do you think?" Mosely asked Tommy as he held his arms out, motioning to the club.

"It's nice."

"Nice? Oh no, chap. This is the top club in London. The women here… mm." His eyes lit up. "there's a small room in the back, with a desk. The owner is never in there." He said as he drew his face close to Tommy's. "I can't even count the number of women I've had in that office."

"Who is the owner?" Tommy asked curiously.

"No one knows. There's a rumor that it is a Frenchman, others say an Italian who doesn't want to be exposed to Sabini for fear of losing it." Mosely said leaning back and taking a drink.

"I'm shocked you come here. Being that it lays on the edge of Jewish territory." Tommy pointed out.

"That's why I do it. Because I can. I can look at them on their streets and they can't do a damn thing about it without starting a war with the Italians, which they don't want."

"What's to stop them from coming in here and fighting you?"

"Look around Shelby, do any of these people look like Jews to you?" Mosely laughed.

Tommy lit a cigarette as their conversation paused. A flash lit up the opposite side of the room and the two men looked up to see a man with a camera taking a picture of a large group. The short man then proceeded to another corner of the room, asking to take pictures of friends and family members enjoying their time. When the cameraman reached the corner of the room Nora had been in, Tommy noticed she was gone.

Just then, a waiter brought Tommy and Oswald another round and whispered, "From the lady at the bar." And walked away.

The men looked over. Nora raised her glass, toasting them silently. Tommy watched as Oswald raised his glass back at her and saw a glint in his eyes. He watched as Mosley took in Nora's frame, starting at her legs and working his way up to her face, then back down again. Tommy could see the desire begin to bloom in his eyes as Mosely looked at her.

"Well now, let's not be rude." Mosely said as he took a large drink of his whiskey, never taking his eyes off Nora's.

"What about Anna? Tommy asked.

"Who?" Mosely responded distractedly as he stood.

Nora stared back at Mosely, confidence in her eyes. Tommy noticed her jaw clench slightly before she gave a flirtatious grin to the men.

"It's not every day you meet a member of parliament, let alone two." She said in a seductive, yet friendly tone as they reached her.

"Thank you, for the drink Miss..?" Oswald said.

Before Nora could answer the small man with the camera walked up to the three of them.

"Photograph?" He asked in an excited voice.

"Why not?" Mosely replied.

"Oh, here. Let me step out." Nora offered as she took a step away, but Mosely grabbed her hand.

"No, please. What good would a photograph of the two of us be by ourselves." He said.

"If you're sure?" Nora said hesitantly.

"Absolutely." He assured her as she stepped closer to him.

The cameraman held up his camera a pushed the button. The flash blinded the three of them and as they blinked the floating dots out of their vision the cameraman walked away quickly. The band began to play a slow number as they regained their vision and Mosely looked at Nora.

"Would you do me the honors?" He asked holding out his hand.

Nora looked at his hand then at him before putting her hands in his. Mosely lead her to the dancefloor and wrapped his hand around her waist, putting her close. Nora put her hand in his and began to sway with him, neither one saying a word. Tommy watched, confused. Mosely pulled her so close they looked over the other's shoulders. Oswald looked at Tommy with a coy smile and raised his eyebrows, as if demonstrating to Tommy what he had said about the women earlier. Tommy's jaw clenched as he thought about the things Nora had said about him and how much she despised Mosely. Now she was dancing with him?

They slowly turned around until Nora was looking over Mosely's shoulder looking at Tommy, a mischievous grin on her face and her eyes dancing with humor. When the dance was over, Nora walked away from Mosely toward the table he and Tommy previously sat at. She put her elbow on the table and held up her hand, motioning behind her with her finger. Moments later, a waiter brought a cigarette and placed it between her fingers as Mosely sat down and motioned for Tommy to join. Nora put her cigarette in her mouth and the waiter lit it.

"Well, the workers here certainly like you, don't they?" Mosely said, his hunger for her only growing.

"They better." She said as she exhaled her smoke. "Otherwise they'll be out on their asses."

Mosely and Tommy paused before exchanging a look.

"You come here quite often, don't you Mr. Mosely?"

"Yes. I find the atmosphere refreshing." Oswald said with a smile, forgetting her previous comment.

"Mm." Nora grunted. "The atmosphere….. and the women." She said as she raised her eyebrows slightly, taking another drag of her cigarette.

Mosely paused again. "I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name before."

Nora stared at him before a grin crossed her face once more. "Nora Solomons." She said as she held out a hand.

Mosely's face fell in disappointment and shock. He looked at Tommy whose eyebrows creased, and mouth hung slightly open to prevent Mosely noticing his familiarity with Nora.

Mosely regained his composure before saying, "I've heard a lot about you Miss Solomons."

"Have you?" She responded, her face still clearly enjoying their shock.

"Yes. You have men coming to Camden Town."

"They need the work." She said shrugging.

"And what kind of work do you have them doing?" Oswald asked.

Nora smiled and began putting out her cigarette. "Mr. Mosely, Why is it you are targeting my people? It doesn't make much sense to me, logically, when you spend almost every weekend drinking with Jewish men and taking Jewish women into my office."

"Your- …." Mosely started put stopped and looked around the room.

Nora leaned in close and said, "You do realize this is a Jewish club, don't you Mr. Mosely?"

"It's…" Mosely paused again before he shook his head and his face returned to its rightful, poised, state. "No. No one knows who owns this place. You are trying to pull one over on me." He took a drink of his whiskey before pointing at her, "Which you almost did."

"My brother," She paused as she put a hand on her heart, "rest his soul, bought this building for me on my twenty-first birthday and on my twenty-third birthday, he opened it as a club."

Mosely shook his head at her. "You're not a good liar, Miss Solomons."

Tommy noticed a small twitch of her eye at his comment before she waved her hand to the corner of the room and Anna came with a handbag.

"Thank you, Anna." Nora said and Anna nodded and walked away, leaving the handbag on the table.

Mosely's neck began to redden as Anna walked away and Tommy knew he believed she was telling the truth. Nora opened the bag and pulled out a legal paper, opening it to reveal a deed. She placed it on the table and slid it in front of Tommy and Mosely. Tommy examined the deed. It had the address of the building they were in, dated nine years ago, and complete with Alfie's scratchy signature at the bottom next to Nora's gentle signature.

"How is it no one knows this is your club?" Tommy asked in an unbelieving tone.

"I was here long enough to sign then deed then I left to travel, my brother opened the club for me on his own as a gift." She paused again as her face fell. "He truly was a wonderful brother." She sighed then picked up her face, "He didn't want others thinking it was his club, what with Sabini having opened his club, and because I was out of the country, guests started making up their own stories. We decided to let the rumors spread the mystery on their own. It was almost a game." She laughed. "when I would call or come in for a small time, he would tell me who people thought owned the club and we would laugh. Then I would start a rumor that it was someone else before I left. The people of Camden know of course but they find it funny as well. Mostly because men like you come in, thinking it some sort of 'safe place' that you can come and fuck women that you've never met before and buy drinks for men who you think will vote for you."

Nora's face turned smug as a small snarl lifted her lip.

"All this time you have been paying my travel fees. And in return I have let you fuck my mates…. My _Jewish _mates."

Mosely's jaw was clenched. "These men aren't-" He started.

"They are a bit unorthodox; I'll admit. But I'd say about sixty percent of them are Jews. And I'd make a strong wager that ninety-three percent of the women you've fucked in that back office were Jewish…. So, what's say we end this now? Hmm? You clearly don't hate Jews as much as you think you do. Just end your union and your war against my people."

"Your people are all lower than the rest of us." Mosely said behind gritted teeth as he leaned close.

"Yet, after we danced you would have had me laying over that desk if I hadn't told you my name."

Mosely's anger was mixed with embarrassment as he stood and began to gather his coat.

"Come Tommy, we are leaving." He said still staring angrily at Nora, and Tommy stood, glancing at Nora.

"I do look forward to seeing the two of you again." Nora said with a smile and Mosely turned on his heels and stomped out.

Tommy looked back at Nora as he walked toward the exit. Nora gave a faint wink that no one would notice but him.

Tommy followed Mosely out the door. When they were outside Mosely turned to him angrily. "How? How did I not know?"

"Maybe she's lying." Tommy offered.

"No. You saw that deed. FUCK! Not a word of this. To anyone, you understand? This could be detrimental to our campaign."

Tommy stared at him a moment before nodding his head.

* * *

The next day Tommy readied himself to meet with his family. He could hear them talking excitedly and as he walked in, they all fell silent, staring at him.

"What'd I miss?" He asked.

"Have you read the paper this morning?" Ada asked, cautiously.

"No. I've been busy. Why? What's in the paper?"

The family all looked at each other before Arthur threw the morning's paper on the table in front of him. On the front page was a large black and white photograph of Nora standing by the bar next to Oswald Mosely whose hand was on her elbow with Tommy standing next to Oswald, his face stoic as usual. The headline read in big bold letters **FASCIST LEADERS SUPPORT JEWISH BUSINESS**.

* * *

Nora sat in her office when the short cameraman was led in by Ishmael.

"Did you take the alley?" Nora asked.

"Yes, ma'am." The short man.

"And?"

"The photograph and story are in every major paper in England."

"Good. Thank you, Frank. You may go." She said as she gave him a rewarding smile and he scurried off, his bald head reflecting the lights as he went.

"Can we trust him to keep his mouth shut?" Ishmael asked as they watched Frank leave.

"For now." She said and she looked down at the paper on her desk and the large black and white photograph of Oswald Mosely.


	7. Chapter 7

"Make sure no one is at the club." Nora instructed Ishmael.

"For how long?" He asked.

"Until this is over. No one goes in or near it. In fact, I want to relocate everyone that lives close to that border. So, I will need names and number of members of each household. It's not safe for them on that street." She ordered and he nodded and walked out, ready to follow her command.

* * *

Tommy walked into his house in time for the maid to rush to him explaining he had a phone call.

"Yes?" Tommy answered.

"That picture is in the fucking paper here in London!" Mosely spat into the phone. "I'm getting phone calls asking me to explain myself. Our funding has been stopped by a number of supporters…. DAMN!"

"Well then, I suppose you don't want to hear it's not just in the London paper?" Tommy asked and there was a pause. "It was on the front page of the paper here in Birmingham."

"We need to release a statement. How quick can you get to London?"

Tommy sighed, "I'm on my way." And hung up.

Hours later he and Oswald released a statement lying that the club was Italian owned before it was purchased by a Jewish businessman and the picture was taken prior to the purchase. Oswald also instructed the Billy Boys to find the cameraman.

It was late afternoon by the time Tommy made it to his office after numerous interviews. He had seen Grace many times throughout the day and when he didn't, his heart rate was too high for him to think straight. Luckily, he was Mosely's second, so it wasn't necessary for him to say much; he mostly stood next to Mosely, staring at Grace in the crowd.

He sat at his desk and rubbed his face with his hands. A knock rang on his door and he groaned before composing himself and calling for them to enter. Nancy, his secretary walked in with an envelope.

"This came for you Mr. Shelby." She said as she handed him the envelope. "You also have a number of phone messages. Would you like to handle them this evening or in the morning?"

"Thank you, Nancy. I will take them now." He said as he stood to fill his drink.

"Are you sure, sir?" She asked and Tommy paused, looking at her. Nancy glanced at his desk and the envelope that lay on it before looking back at him.

Tommy followed her eyes and hesitated before saying, "Actually, Nancy. It has been an eventful day. I will take care of the messages first thing in the morning."

"Yes, sir." Nancy said before turning to walk out, shutting the door behind her.

Tommy walked to his desk and picked up the envelope. He opened it and saw a familiar gentle handwriting.

_Park your car at your sisters. Meet me in the alley behind Wilmington Avenue at 5 o'clock sharp. _

_Also, don't be daft. Burn this after reading._

Tommy did as he was instructed and burnt the letter before grabbing his belongings and leaving his office.

"Nancy, I am going to my sisters. Urgent family business. I will be back tomorrow." He told her before she nodded.

Tommy drove to Ada's and parked his car. He walked into her house and found her in the sitting room.

"I am leaving my car here. If anyone asks, I'm here taking care of family business and am not to be disturbed."

"Alright?" Ada responded as Tommy left the room and walked down the hall to the back of the house. "Is there something I should know?" She asked as she followed him

"Lock the doors. I have a key, don't panic if I come in late." He responded and exited the house through the back door and began talking in the alleys toward Wilmington Avenue.

Tommy arrived a few minutes early and found the alley empty. He reached in his pocket and took out his blue glass vial and pulled out the cork, emptying it in his mouth as he heard a vehicle approach. Nora stopped the car as she reached him and looked at him through the passenger window before he opened the door.

She stared at him after he got in for a moment before saying, "Opium and, I assume, plenty of whiskey. Have you at least eaten today?"

"Breakfast." He said with a nod.

"Lovely." Nora responded in a flatly before turning her attention to the road ahead, her jaw clenched.

They drove out of London, Nora visibly tense and irritated.

"Where are we going?" Tommy finally asked.

"It doesn't help you know." Nora responded before looking at him. "The opium. It only makes it worse. You mix it with the whiskey and no food and you are as good as fucked."

Tommy looked away from her.

"And if you're fucked, then I'm fucked." Nora continued. "You see where this is going Tommy?"

He turned his eyes to her, his jaw now clenched. "Where are you taking me?"

"To visit my brother's grave." She responded tersely.

After a while Tommy attempted to break the silence.

"I assume you have the cameraman hidden?" Tommy said.

"He has protection, but he is still going to and from work."

"is that safe?"

"if I take him into hiding, everyone will know he was affiliated with me."

"They're looking for him, Mosely and his men."

"I know. Which is why he has protection."

"Is he Jewish?"

"No. he just has morals."

"And Nancy?" Tommy asked pointedly, "Does she have morals?"

"Her favorite Aunt was Jewish. Woman practically raised her."

"Were you planning on telling me she was working for you?" Irritation blooming in his chest.

"You didn't ask." She responded and Tommy turned to look at her.

The drive was completed in silence until they reached Alfie's heaven on earth. As they drove through Margate, Tommy noticed Nora's demeaner change. She sat up straight as she reached a place to park and her jaw was no longer clenched. Her dark eyes were wide as she reached beside her and grabbed the paper she had brought with her before she opened the door and jumped out. The pair of them were halfway to the door when it flew open and the familiar broad-shouldered silhouette cast a shadow into the night. Nora released an excited squeal, catching Tommy off guard, as she ran and jumped into her brothers outstretched arms.

"Fuckin hell!" Alfie exclaimed as he caught her, and they squeezed each other. "My baby sister, all grown up and taking over fuckin London."

"So, we are getting straight to business then?" She asked as he put her down. "Alright. Have a look at that!" She said as she held up the paper.

Alfie grabbed the paper and began reading as he held his arm out, inviting the two of them in. Tommy followed Nora and noticed her almost childlike excitement as she walked into the sitting room. Alfie grunted as he sat, still reading, on the sofa. Nora sat beside her brother and kicked off her shoes to pull her legs up under her, her dark brown eyes glowing at the brother she clearly admired.

"Well," Alfie began as he threw the paper on the small table beside him. "You certainly have started something, haven't you?"

"Yeah I did. I gave people a reason to doubt him." Nora said confidently.

"And how is he going to respond?" Alfie asked as he and Nora looked at Tommy.

Tommy then told them about the statement that will be released in the mornings paper and about the Billy Boys looking for the cameraman.

"I've shut down the club and relocated families on that street."

"Good." Alfie said as he glanced back at the black and white photograph on the paper. "You look lovely in that picture, treacle. But what are your plans now that your face is out there for the world to recognize? I noticed you didn't bring any protection."

"You worry too much." She responded.

"You don't worry enough." He pointed out.

"I have protection when I am in London."

"And when you leave?"

"The only time I leave is when I go to Birmingham, which _is_ a shithole by the way, you were right. But, its easier for me to get around alone because I'm a woman. No one expects me to cause trouble alone. if I had men with me it would draw the wrong type of attention. The only trouble I run into there is with his wife." She said nodding toward Tommy and Alfie chuckled.

"You look like shit in this picture, mate." Alfie said to Tommy and Tommy couldn't help but smile.

There was a pause as Alfie eyed Tommy. "What are your plans, mate?"

"I don't know." Tommy answered as he put a cigarette in his mouth. "She doesn't tell me the plan so I can't decide my role in it."

Alfie creased his eyebrows at Nora who shrugged innocently and then shot a look at Tommy.

"I don't need him spilling my plans to the wrong people." She defended.

"Look, Norabelle."Alfie said and Nora gave him a disgusted look. "If there is one person in the fucking world you can trust in this, other than me of course. It's Tommy fucking Shelby."

"I do trust him. I don't trust the opium. And don't ever call me that again."

"It's the name your mother gave you." He pointed out with a cheeky grin.

"No. It's the name _your_ mother made up." Nora said.

"Right, well, I did try to talk her out of it." Alfie said before turning his attention back to Tommy. "Opium hm?"

Tommy flicked his cigarette out the door to the balcony and cleared his throat.

They stared at each other for a moment before Alfie said, "Well, that explains why you're such a fucking lousy shot, doesn't it?"

"You're not going to let that go are you Alfie?" Tommy asked as she shook his head.

"Oh yeah, I'll let it go mate." Alfie said with a nod. "When I get vision back in this eye. How's my dog?"

"The dog is fine."

"Good."

Nora rolled her eyes at their conversation and smiled as she adjusted herself to get comfortable. Alfie put his arm around his sister's shoulders, and she laid against him. Tommy cocked his head curiously as he watched their sibling affection, noting the different light it showed on the two of them than what he was used to.

"Now, let's get to the important business." Alfie said.

"This wasn't important business?" Tommy asked referring to their retelling of events.

"No, don't be silly. Oswald Mosely." Alfie began and Nora sat up. "Turns out his hatred for our people started before birth. His grandfather ran off with a Jewish woman, leaving his wife to raise his children with a poisoned mind toward our religion. That mindset was then transferred to grandchildren and here we are."

"Do you have a name?" Nora asked. "Of the grandfather or the woman he left with?"

"Richard and Margaret."

Nora's face lit up. "I can use that." She said with a grin.

Alfie turned his attention to Tommy, leaving Nora to her thoughts. She wanted nothing more than to push Mosely's face in it, to smear his family secret around and watch the anger flare his nostrils. But she knew in order to do this properly, she had to wait for the right moment. Until then, she would hold onto his secret and enjoy the knowledge he didn't know she possessed.

The remainder of the visit to Margate went by with Alfie being his animated self and Nora laughing and shaking her head while Tommy inwardly enjoying their interactions. As they left, Alfie hugged his sister and told her to be careful to which she kissed him on the cheek and told him once again that he worried to much. She began walking to her car, leaving Tommy and Alfie to shake hands.

Alfie held onto Tommy's hand, squeezing it. "I know you Tommy, right?" He said his demeanor changing. "You can't just _do_ business with a woman. You always have to get your cock involved."

"I'm married, Alfie." Tommy pointed out.

Alfie chuckled before he cast a knowing look at Tommy. "Right. As if that changes anything." He and Tommy stared at each other, Alfie's grip tightening in their shake. "Keep your cock away from my sister."

Tommy clenched his jaw at Alfie's threat. "I have no interest in your sister, Alfie." He lied.

Alfie's lip twitched into a snarl and Tommy knew Alfie could sense his lie. Alfie squinted his eyes slightly before releasing Tommy's hand. "It would be in your best interest to keep it that way."

Tommy got in the car and shut the door.

"What was all that about?" Nora asked.

"Just business." Tommy said as she waved at her brother and began their journey home.


	8. Chapter 8

"Business? And what business do the two of you have that doesn't involve me?" Nora asked.

Tommy turned to look at her for a moment before saying, "The two of you seem close."

"'course we're close. Our mum was always at work, so Alfie looked after me most of the time. I learned a lot from him."

"I can imagine." Tommy responded as he lit a cigarette, took a drag and offered it to Nora.

Nora laughed at Tommy's response and accepted the cigarette. They drove back to London in the dark and Nora told Tommy stories about Alfie when he was younger and the fights she got in because she attempted to be like him as a little girl. Tommy shook his head as her stories became more animated as she went on, proving she learned more than how to fight from her brother. As Nora turned down an alley in London, Tommy looked at her.

"So, what now?" He asked.

"Watch the sky."

"Are you ever going to tell me more than cryptic hints?"

Nora smiled, her dark eyes sparkling in the night as she looked at him. "Don't bet on it."

Tommy looked at her. He looked at her full lips and slowly began to lean in toward her. Her lips parted before the edges of her mouth curled once more.

"Mr. Shelby?" She said in a quiet whisper.

"Hm?"

"This is your stop." She said, and Tommy paused to look at her.

Her eyes were soft as she looked at him for a moment, then she raised her eyebrow. Tommy lifted his hand and ran a knuckle delicately on her cheekbone.

"Tommy…" She said in a breathy voice.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"Fuck off." She ordered in a whisper.

Tommy chuckled and looked at her before exhaling a sigh. He exited the car and turned back to see her shaking her head with a smile on her face before she drove away.

* * *

Nora sat at her desk that same night and examined the drawing on her desk. She looked up as she heard footsteps approaching. Frank, the cameraman, scurried behind Ishmael. Nora noticed what little hair he had around the sides of his head was messy and his clothes unkept.

"Frank." Nora greeted, unenthusiastically.

"Y-you called for me miss?" He answered shakily.

"Yes. I need you to print me five thousand copies of this drawing." She said as she held it up for him to see.

Frank's eyes went wide as he looked at it.

"B-but M-miss…. I'm already receiving death threats for the picture in the paper. People have broken my windows a-and…"

"You said you knew the risks, Frank." Nora pointed out as a crease formed between her eyebrows.

"I-I know. I just didn't think that it would be so violent. My poor mother, she-"

"Oh, yes. You live with your mother. I almost forgot." Nora interrupted as she looked at some papers on her desk, almost bored.

"I won't tell anybody, I swear." Frank bargained causing Nora to freeze and look at him. "Just please don't ask me to print that. If I get caught-"

"Shh shh shh." Nora coaxed as she walked around her desk to hold his face in her hands. "Darling, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

A wave of relief wiped over Frank and his shoulders relaxed. "Thank you Miss. Thank you."

"Of course, treacle. We're friends, aren't we?" Nora asked in a sweet voice and Frank nodded. "And as friends I feel that I should take the care of your mother into my own hands."

At these words Frank stopped, his eyes growing wide as he looked at her.

"Then, you won't have to worry about her, and you will be free to go the extra mile for our friendship. Won't you Frank?"

"No, please." Frank began to beg.

"Don't be silly." Nora said as if she were giving him a gift. "Ishmael will go get her and you can take this." She pushed the drawing into his chest. "Once I get those five thousand copies, you can have your mum back and then you are free to leave London."

Frank stood shakily clutching the drawing to his chest as a pair of heels walked toward the office.

"Ah, yes. Anna. I want you to go with Frank. Don't leave his side. If he talks to anyone, then I want you to shoot him." Nora gave a small pistol to Anna, who put it in her bag and looked at Frank. "Also, Adam and Ollie will be outside in the front of the building and the back. If you try to leave, they will shoot you as well. You don't leave that office until you have my prints. You call no one, you take no calls. You will give fifteen hundred copies to Ollie and to Adam by 10 o'clock tomorrow morning for them to pass on. Then you will meet me at noon on the rooftop of Caroline's Dress Shop across from the House of Commons with the remainder. Do you understand?"

Frank's face was red and sweaty by this point, but he nodded his understanding.

"Best be off." Nora said, her voice never losing its cheerfulness as she dismissed him. When he was just outside her office door she yelled, "Oh and Frank? One more thing, darling. I become very busy in the afternoon tomorrow. I would hate for you to be late or not give me what I need by our agreed upon time. I know how much your mother likes to visit the Thames. It would be a great shame if she were to have an accident and fall in because she didn't have proper supervision. We certainly don't want that, do we?"

Frank shook his head as he scurried away.

Anna looked back and Nora said. "Watch him. Monitor everything he prints. If he does anything foolish, kill him." And Anna nodded.

* * *

Nora stood on the rooftop of Caroline's Dress Shop, tilting her face toward the sun to allow her face to absorb the warmth. She cracked open an eye as she heard Frank's nervous footsteps behind her.

"Well?" She said as she turned around to face him.

"I-I have them." He said as he held up a large stack of papers. "Took me all night."

"Good." She said as she reached out for them, but he pulled them back from her, causing her eyes to widen and anger to flash across her face.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I want my mum and I want to leave." He said summoning up any courage the little bald man had in him. "If you let me do that, I won't talk to anyone I swear it. I'm not Jewish. I don't hate Jews, but I am not one of you. I want out of all this."

Nora blinked finally and exhaled a breath. "Alright, Frank. You have done very well in all of this. A real soldier."

He smiled as he handed her the stack of papers, which she split with Anna and Ishmael who left immediately.

"And my mother?" Frank asked.

"I'll take you to her. She's in my office." Nora said as she stared at the papers in her hand.

"What are you going to do with the drawing?"

Nora looked up as a swift wind blew her hair around her face. She took a deep breath and threw the papers into the wind to go wherever the wind took them. Then she turned on her heels, not waiting to see who picked up the scattered drawings. She led Frank down her steps and to her car. She drove a few blocks over and picked up Anna, then a few more and picked up Ishmael; both were also paperless.

They drove into Camden town and parked before Nora led them into the factory building. Ishmael followed Nora and Frank into her office as Anna left. Nora stood behind her desk and looked at Frank.

"Where is my mother?" Frank asked as he looked around the room.

"At your house of course. You think I am so much of a monster I would disrupt an old woman's night to have her sit here in my office like a prisoner? I've had men watching over her."

Frank stared at her both in relief and disbelief.

"I need your word you will keep silent." Nora said as she looked at Frank.

"I swear it." He insisted and Nora squinted her eyes, reading him.

"Alright. How bout a drink before you go?" She said as she opened the top right drawer of the desk.

Nora poured them both a drink and Frank took a large drink, his face cheerful. Nora took a drink of the whiskey, never taking her eyes off him. He put his glass on her desk and turned to walk out. He made it to the door when she reached in the drawer, pulled out her revolver and pulled the trigger.

Frank fell lifeless to the floor, blood flowing out the back of his head. Nora looked at Ishmael before saying, "Take care of the body."

* * *

Tommy listened to the speeches given in the House of Commons. When their meeting was over, he walked out to hear commotion echoing throughout the building. He started down the stairs and found groups of people standing together looking at what he assumed were pamphlets. As he continued down the stairs, groups stopped talking to at look at him, some with serious expressions, others with smirks as they held back sniggers.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he made eye contact with a woman who offered him the pamphlet she held. Tommy's lips parted as he looked at the drawing on the paper.

His eyebrows creased as he looked up and said, "Where did you get this?"

"Fell from the sky." The woman said shrugging.

Tommy looked around at the eyes that were on him when he heard someone stop behind him.

"What is that?" Mosely asked, sensing the awkward tension in the air.

Tommy showed him the paper and Mosely's eyes went wide. "Who did this?"


	9. Chapter 9

From the moment the woman said the drawing came from the sky he remembered Nora's words, 'watch the sky', and knew she was responsible. What he couldn't decipher was why? He looked back at the vulgar cartoon drawing of her bent over a club table with a cartoon Mosley behind her who had a cartoon Jewish man behind him. In the corner stood a small cartoon Tommy Shelby portrayed as a child looking confused with the words "Dad?" coming from his mouth.

"Who did this?" Mosely asked again, this time in anger.

Everyone remained silent as they looked at the drawing and back at Tommy and Oswald. Tommy could feel his chest begin to get heavy as he looked at the large number of people staring at him, so he walked out the door, drawing still in his hand. He got in his car and uncorked his blue glass vial and poured it in his mouth as he began driving to Camden Town. As he neared the streets, he saw a large number of Jewish men leaned against the buildings lining their territory. As he proceeded to come into Jewish territory, they drew their guns and walked into the street, forcing him to stop.

"Turn around Gypsy." The leader of the men said.

"I need to see Nora." Tommy said as his mind began to run away with him.

"No, you don't. Leave. You're not welcome on these streets." The man said.

Tommy looked at the men, all with their guns ready to pull the trigger and he turned around; his mind too gone to fight them. He drove to Birmingham, his thoughts racing and his hands shaking. He parked in his usual spot and got out of the car as the sky began to sprinkle down a gentle rain.

"Sir," The maid said as he walked in the door. "Mrs. Shelby packed a bag for herself and little Ruby and left."

"Where did they go?" Tommy urged and the maid held out an envelope.

"I don't know sir, but she asked me to give you this."

Tommy snatched the envelope from her hand and the maid left. He opened it to find a copy of the drawing and a note that read:

_I signed up for this life, but Ruby didn't. She deserves to be somewhere safe, far away from the danger you bring into this house._

Tommy put the note and drawing down and found a decree for divorce, signed by Lizzie.

"FUCK!" Tommy yelled as he threw the papers down and ran his fingers through his hair before grabbing a fistful as his anxiety began to overwhelm him. He tried to take deep breaths but began to panic as the weight on his chest grew heavier. He reached in his pocket and pulled out another glass vial and began to put it to his lips when he heard tires on his gravel driveway. He put the vial back in his pocket and removed his gun. As he walked outside, he heard in the distance, "Dad!" and turned to see Charlie running up the field soaking wet from the rain. Charlie reached gravel as the car skidded to a halt.

"Charlie!" Tommy yelled. "Go inside, now!"

"Who's that Dad?" Charlie asked as he stopped and looked at the car.

"Go inside now!" Tommy yelled at his son as the driver's door burst open.

Charlie once again ignored his father's command as he looked to see who stepped out of the car.

"What is the matter with you?" Nora blurted angrily as she advanced on Tommy before the sting of her slap resonated with his cheek.

"Don't hit my dad!" Charlie defended as he ran towards her.

Tommy caught him and gripped his upper arms, "When I tell you to go inside, you listen! She could have been anybody!" He yelled as he shook Charlie angrily.

"But, I-"

"She could have killed you! You never fucking listen to me!" Tommy yelled as his hands grew tighter.

"Ouch!" Charlie cried and Nora stepped in saying, "Enough Tommy! He's just a child!"

Tommy released his son and turned on Nora. "A child that is going to end up dead if he doesn't start listening!"

"So, sling him around! That should make him respect you!" Nora yelled back sarcastically.

"Dad-"

"Don't tell me how to father my children!"

"Dad-" Charlie tried again.

"You never had a father…" Tommy continued yelling at Nora, causing her nostrils to flare.

"DAD!" Charlie yelled one last time.

"WHAT? EH? What do you fucking want?" Tommy blurted at his son.

Tears began to grow in Charlie's eyes before he turned and ran back toward the tree line he initially emerged from.

"Fuck." Tommy whispered to himself as he rubbed his forehead. "Charlie…" He yelled after his son.

"Oh, that went well!" Nora berated.

"You! What were you fucking thinking printing a picture like that for all of England to see?" Tommy asked angrily, turning his attention back to Nora.

"Is that why you came to Camden Town? Because you're cross over some drawing that-"

"Some drawing? Some drawing?" Tommy repeated, his voice growing louder. "Do you know what you've done? What the impact of that drawing will do?"

"Yes, I-"

"I'm a fucking child in that drawing! A naïve little-" Tommy cut himself off. "You drew me a fool. No one will take me seriously in this if they see me as Mosely's fucking childlike-"

"That's what you think it is? That you're a naïve fool? You're worried about your reputation? Tommy think about it!" She argued, putting her hand to her head. "You look innocent! Mosely is the fool! He's a liar! A filthy fucking liar! And that picture shows that! His followers are going to need someone to follow! If they can't trust him, they need someone they can trust! Someone innocent! Think about it you-"

Before she could finish yelling her explanation, Tommy grabbed her and planted his lips on hers. He kissed her passionately and forcefully as she wrestled to get her hand in his pocket. Finally, she pushed him away.

"Is _this _why you are going fucking mental?" She yelled as she held up the four blue vials she pulled from his pocket.

He stood there catching his breath as he stared at her. She opened one and poured it out as Tommy took a step toward her. She held up her hand as she took a step away from his advance and opened another one, emptying it. As she emptied the third one, she shook her head.

"And this one's empty." She said as she held up the fourth vial.

Tommy looked away.

"This doesn't fucking help!" she threw the vials into the field with all of her strength as the raindrops grew bigger.

"Look at me." She said, her tone going soft as she grabbed Tommy's wet face and held it between her hands as they stared at each other. "You're not in the mud, you're not in France. You survived."

Tommy looked down as his emotions grew in his throat.

"Don't let the toffs and the fucking cavalry win. You survived. And you will survive again. But not if you continue like this." She put her forehead on his and they closed their eyes. "You just need to remember why you survived in the first place."

"I don't know why." Tommy said as he shook his head and his voice cracked.

Nora leaned her head back and looked up at his crystal blue eyes. They held each other's gaze for a moment as water rained down their faces. Her lips parted and Tommy hesitantly began to lean his head in once more when they heard a scream in the distance.

"What was that?" Nora asked.

They stared at the woods before Tommy said, "The creek… Charlie." And began to run towards the trees, Nora close behind.

They ran into the woods, leaping over fallen trees and slipping on wet rocks. As they neared the creek, they could hear the water rushing. The creek had risen, showing only part of the rock bridge Charlie had made across.

"Charlie?" Tommy yelled as he scanned the running water.

"Charlie?" Nora joined in.

The water had risen to rapids due to the sudden rain that the ground hadn't had a chance to absorb.

"Dad!" they heard a small voice yell.

"There!" Nora yelled as she spotted a small hand just above the water.

Tommy looked to see his son's head emerge and he began to throw off his jacket as he ran toward the water. He rushed into the still growing creek toward where he last saw Charlie, his mind focused on finding his son. He made it to the spot he saw his son, but Charlie was gone. "Charlie!" He yelled again as he tried to stay above the water.

"Tommy!" He heard Nora scream and he turned in time to be hit with a log traveling downstream in the growing waters. The blow caught him off guard and swept him under, causing him to inhale a large amount of water as the currant spun him under water. When he finally emerged from the water he was disoriented and drowning in the water his lungs now held. He made his way to the edge, attempting to catch his breath and as he pulled himself onto the earth he retched.

"Charlie!" Tommy attempted to yell but couldn't as he tried to breathe.

He retched again as he saw a blur run past him as Nora jumped into the creek. He retched again and vomited the water, clearing his lungs. He looked up into the creek as the rain continued to pour.

"Charlie?... Nora?" He yelled but got no response. "Charlie…" He whispered as the image of him shaking his son played in his mind.

He scanned the rolling water in search of any sign of Nora or Charlie but found none. Tommy looked at the ground and bowed his head. 'remember why you survived in the first place…' Nora's words echoed. "I don't know why." He whispered aloud as grief engulfed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy fell to his hands and knees, making a fist in the wet grass before he heard a strangled "Tommy!" He looked up and saw Charlie held above the water. Nora's head bobbed in the water as she used all of her strength to move closer to the shore and hold Charlie above the waves. He hurried to his feet and ran down the river to where Nora was attempting to get his son to the shore. He stood in the creek where he had the stability to stand and reached for Charlie. Nora's head emerged for air as they drew closer to Tommy. He grabbed Charlie's limp arm and pulled him in tight, then he reached for Nora's hand and pulled them both to shore.

Nora collapsed to her stomach, coughing and gagging as she attempted to catch her breath. Meanwhile, Tommy looked at his unconscious son.

"Charlie? Charlie breathe!" He said as he began to hit his back. "Breathe Charlie, c'mon!"

Tommy laid Charlie flat on his back and patted his cheeks, begging his son to breathe.

"His side." Nora coughed and Tommy put Charlie on his side, hitting his back one last time and Charlie gasped for air, coughing up the water in his lungs.

Charlie continued to cough and then began to cry saying, "I'm sorry Dad!"

"It's alright son, it's alright. You're alright." Tommy coaxed as he held his son close, relief washing over him.

He looked at Nora who was now on her hands and knees, breathing heavy and watching the two of them.

"Come in. Frances can get you some tea." Tommy said as they all calmed and he began to stand, his son still in his arms and Nora started to laugh.

"Fucking tea?" She said, her laugh growing louder causing Tommy to smile and begin to chuckle.

"Yeah, fucking tea." He said as he shook his head then extended his hand to help her get up.

She looked at it for a moment before meeting his eyes and accepting his help.

* * *

Nora sat in Tommy's large sitting room with a blanket draped over her shoulders in front of the fire. She glanced over her shoulder as she heard footsteps approach.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He'll be alright." Tommy said with a relieved sigh and a nod. "How are you?"

"Well, I have tea so…" She said as she lifted her cup for him to see, a smirk on her face.

Tommy breathed a chuckle as he sat beside her. "You could have moved a sofa closer to the fire instead of sitting on the floor."

"I like sitting on the floor. Reminds me where I came from."

"Fair enough." He said as he stretched out, leaning back on his hands.

"Do you know what would go great with this tea?" She said looking at him and he creased his eyebrows at her. "A cigarette. Mine got washed out."

Tommy stood and walked to his drinking cart. Opening a box, he pulled out two cigarettes and a lighter. Sitting back on the floor beside her he handed her a cigarette, lit it for her, and watched her take a deep soothing inhale before he lit his own. They sat there on the floor, each content with the long day's ending.

"Thank you." Tommy finally said, breaking the silence. "I would have lost him if you hadn't been there."

"I didn't mean to make your wife leave…" Nora said softly in response.

Tommy stared at her.

"I saw the papers on the floor in the entryway. If I had known the drawing would have done that…." She paused before shrugging. "Well, I still would have done it. But I would have warned you better."

"It's not your fault. It's not the first time she's talked about it." He sighed honestly as he threw his finished cigarette in the fire, Nora following suit. "And even if you had told me about the drawing. I wouldn't have told her."

"Will you go looking for her?"

"Yes." Tommy said with a nod before looking at Nora. "But not tonight."

He moved a piece of hair from in front of her face.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" She asked with a small smile.

"No." He responded as he leaned in and kissed her.

Tommy pulled back slightly and looked at her. Hesitantly, Nora leaned close to him and put her lips gently on his. She parted her lips and lightly brushed his bottom lip with her tongue, to which he responded by putting his hand through her hair and moving it down to unbutton the neck of her dress. She stiffened for a moment before finally relaxing and put her teacup aside, never parting lips with Tommy, and began to use her other hand to unbutton the top of his shirt.

She threw the blanket away and put a leg over him. They kissed deeper before she began to move her lips from his to his jaw. Tommy closed his eyes and tilted his head back to give her access to what she wanted as she ran her tongue along his jawline. She leaned over him, pushing him back and began to kiss his neck, traveling down his chest to his stomach; following her hands as they continued to unbutton his shirt.

When his shirt was unbuttoned, he shrugged it off and put his hands under the bottom of her skirt, pulling her dress over her head. They kissed once more as Nora unbuttoned his trousers and freed him. She leaned back and looked at him. Her full lips were red from their passionate kissing and her dark eyes seemed black as she lustfully looked at him. They stared at each other, neither one blinking as she positioned him with her hand and lowered herself onto him.

Tommy's jaw clenched and he closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of her tight warmth around him. She began to move on top of him and he opened his eyes, lowering them to her chest. He cupped her breasts before he buried his face between them, enjoying her movements. He kissed and nibbled lightly on her chest before he moved his face back to look at her.

She looked down at him, never slowing her movements and they held each other's eyes. He ran his hand down her back and she closed her eyes, moaning quietly as a crease forming between her brows. Tommy turned her onto her back, and she wrapped her legs around him as he began to thrust into her aggressively. She began to moan louder, as the crease between her brows became more defined. He pushed into her, burying his face in her neck and kissing below her ear. She wrapped an arm around his neck, the other on his shoulder.

"Nora." He moaned in her ear and she whined at the sound of her name as she threw her hand from his shoulder and dug her nails into the rug beneath them.

He could feel her legs begin to shake around him. He wanted to make her come, to feel her convulse around him.

"Nora…" He breathed in her ear again and she released another whine. "Come for me, Nora." He breathed and he felt her begin to tighten around him.

"I want to feel you come." He said seductively and her jaw quivered.

He looked at her face, their noses touching. Her eyes were closed and her brows creased, and her lips were parted and tight as she fought her orgasm. She licked her bottom lip before biting it.

"Fuck." he breathed, and she opened her eyes and locked with his.

He clenched his jaw as he pushed harder into her. She nodded her head a quick, slight nod and he knew what she wanted. He leaned his head into her neck once more before repeating in a seductive and authoritative tone, "Come for me, Nora." And she obliged.

He leaned his head back slightly as she cried out and watched her eyes roll back. Her back arched and her head tilted back as she tightened around him. If her tightening around him wasn't enough to make him release inside her, the sight of her was. He thrust into her one last time and couldn't help but let go himself.

He collapsed onto her as they both attempted to catch their breath. He laid beside her and looked at her for a moment, watching her breasts rise and fall. She brushed away the tendrils of hair stuck to her sweaty forehead before she looked at him and gave him a weak, exhausted smile. Tommy put his arm around her, and she laid her head on his chest. He drew small circles on her arm with his hand until the repetitive motion, mixed with the events of the day, lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Tommy woke up to a chill as the fire he lay beside had turned to embers. He rubbed his eyes with his hand and looked over, seeing only the blanket and the teacup. He sat up and looked around the dark room. Though he was disappointed, Tommy wasn't surprised to find Nora was gone. He walked, naked, up the stairs and to his room where he laid in his bed and fell asleep instantly, waking up in the morning feeling well rested, his mind quiet.


	11. Chapter 11

Tommy left Charlie with Polly and drove to London. As he neared the edge of town, he saw dark smoke barreling into the sky. Thinking a factory building caught fire he continued to his office. Once inside he began making calls to find Lizzy. He was on the phone with an inspector when Mosely burst into his office.

"Where did you run off to yesterday?" He barked as Tommy hung up his receiver.

"Did you find out who made that drawing?" Tommy asked, ignoring Mosely's question.

"I didn't. But someone else did." Mosely responded and Tommy looked at him curiously.

"The papers fell from the building across the street. This morning, a body was found." Mosely clarified as he looked at Tommy over imaginary glasses. "That cameraman from the club. He worked for the newspaper. Had all kinds of access to make the prints."

"Well." Tommy said. "At least we know. Eh?"

"What's got you all chipper today? Especially in light of everything that's happened."

Tommy paused at looked at Mosely, "I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I don't think I've ever seen you this cheerful. And I think I know why…"

Tommy looked at him, wondering what he was thinking.

"You were the one, weren't you?" Mosely said and Tommy stared at him. Not wanting to reveal anything accidentally. "You shot the cameraman."

Tommy chuckled a breath as he exhaled.

"I knew it." Mosely said as he slammed his hand on the desk, a large smile crossing his face. "You were testing me when you asked if I knew, weren't you? You sly thing."

"We are politicians, Oswald." Tommy said with a wink. "_We_ don't kill people."

"Right." Mosely said as he sent a wink back, catching on to Tommy's meaning. "Well, that's wonderful. You are on top of it. He is gone and the club is gone, now-"

"Club?" Tommy asked, interrupting him.

"Yes, it went up in flames in the early morning hours. Was a mess, I tell you. Firemen and trucks everywhere trying to get it out. But it was a lost cause. Burnt completely to the ground."

Tommy's eyes grew wide.

"I know. It's awful, it was a nice club, except for the fact it was Jewish. It had to go. Too bad about its owner. Oh well." He said as he shrugged and began to walk out. "Keep up the good work."

Tommy waited until he was clear of Mosely before he called Nancy in his office.

"Yes, sir?" She said.

"Shut the door please." He instructed and she did. "The, uh, club near Camden Town… have you heard if anyone…. Was anyone inside?"

She looked back at the door, ensuring it was closed. "No sir. Everyone was out. Thankfully, the area was cleared days ago. There were no injuries or casualties."

"The owner?" He asked, Mosely's words troubling him.

"I've heard…" Nancy paused, letting Tommy know she didn't just hear what she was about to say. "That the owner was seen this morning in another factory building. Working diligently and taking headcounts of everyone from the area, just to be sure."

Tommy's shoulders relaxed. "Right. Well, do I have any messages?"

"Yes, an inspector called while Mr. Mosely was in your office. Asked you to give him a ring."

"Thank you, Nancy." She turned to walk out before Tommy said, "Oh and Nancy, how is your aunt?"

Nancy smiled a knowing smile and said, "Unfortunately, my aunt left us last year. But her memory lives on." And she walked out.

* * *

Tommy arrived at Polly's and walked in.

"How was he?" Tommy asked his aunt.

"Good. He did stay close to me all day. I think he's still a bit rattled."

Tommy raised his eyebrows as if to say, "I don't doubt it."

"He did mention it was a woman that pulled him out of the creek." Polly said.

"Yes."

"Who is she?"

Tommy cleared his throat and ignored her question. "An inspector found Lizzy and Ruby. They boarded a ship last night to America. No doubt at the urging of Linda."

Polly stared at him. "Are you going to bring her back?"

"No."

"NO?" Polly repeated in shock.

"No. Not yet." Tommy clarified. "With everything happening here, I can't go spend weeks in America trying to bring them back."

"But you will?"

Tommy didn't respond.

"So, you're not going to tell me who this woman is?"

He looked at her. "She's a soldier." And he stood and summoned his son to leave.

* * *

"And?" Nora asked Ishmael impatiently.

"Everyone has been found. There was no one at the site when they set it on fire."

"Good." Nora nodded, pleased.

"You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?"

"'course I did. They weren't just going to do nothing."

"Who did it?"

"Don't know. Either one of Mosely's men or some of his supporters. Doesn't matter." She waved a hand.

"They're setting our buildings on fire. How does that not matter?"

"It is going to get worse before it gets better, Ishmael. You know that. He still has supporters, until that stops; we keep doing what's necessary. I want men on the perimeter at all times."

Ishmael nodded and left the office. Nora left her building and walked to a bakery across the street.

"Good evening Miss Solomons. What can I get for you today?" The young clerk said as Nora eyed the bread.

"Ethel, how are you today?" Nora responded distractedly.

"I'm well." The girl said before she hesitated, and Nora looked at her. "Miss…. The club burnt down…"

"Yes?"

"Is there reason to be frightened?"

Nora looked at the young girl, nineteen-years-old at the most. She could see the worry in Ethel's eyes and felt compassion for the girl.

"No, Ethel. You just stay close to the bakery. No one is coming this deep into Camden without us knowing about it. You have nothing to fear."

"I was sad when they said Mr. Solomons was shot. He always took care of us. He was frightening…" She laughed, "But he protected us. And I'm glad you're here now."

"I think you are the only one that would say that aloud." Nora laughed.

"No. They talk about it, the people that come in here. When that awful man started blaming us for everything that caused this crisis, we were all afraid. Elders said that's how it started in Russia. When you came back everyone felt just a bit safer." Ethel said as she smiled at Nora.

Nora nodded a thankful nod and then began to buy her bread.

* * *

The next week Anna came into Nora's office holding a small envelope.

"Nancy gave me this. Said it was for your eyes only." Anna said and Nora took the envelope.

"Thank you. Anna, how good of a shot are you?"

"I'm alright. Can shoot a bottle at 10 yards."

"I want you to gather some women who can shoot or at least has potential. None with children."

"May I ask why?"

"Things are going to get worse. I want to make sure I have enough guns. Women are easily hidden. I also want to put some on the borders. Make sure the women know what they are agreeing to. Once you get me numbers, I will get them all guns and holsters they can hide under their dresses. Would you be willing?"

"Absolutely. I was made for this." Anna said as she smiled with pride.

"Good girl. Go on soldier." Nora said dismissing her.

Nora opened the envelope and read:

_I have news. Come after dark._

_Don't be daft, burn after reading._

Nora rolled her eyes at Tommy's cheekiness but did as she was told and burnt the note. After the sun had set, Nora left London and travelled to Birmingham. She exited her car and walked up the front steps. Before she could ring the bell, the door opened.

Charlie stood in the entryway and held out his hand. "Hello. My name is Charles Shelby."

Nora chuckled as she walked in and shook his hand. "Hello, Charlie. My name is Nora. It's nice to officially meet you."

"Thank you for saving my life." He said, his mannerisms making her smile as he attempted to act a gentleman.

"You don't have to thank me for that. I'm that glad I did."

"Did I do it right Dad?" Charlie asked, turning his attention to his father.

Tommy nodded and Charlie looked back at Nora and smiled before turning and running up the stairs.

"What was that?" Nora asked as she smiled at Tommy.

"You saved his life, he owed you a 'thank you. Shelby men are taught to show respect and be polite.'" He answered as he led her to his study.

"Oh, are they?" Nora asked in an unbelieving tone as she held back a laugh.

"Yes." He said as he shut the door behind her and walked to his drinking cart. "Drink?"

"Please." She responded as she sat.

He handed her a glass of whiskey as she lit a cigarette. He sat in his seat across from her and looked at her, his eyes soft.

"You have news?" She asked, a small hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Yes. I do." He said as he leaned forward and intertwined his fingers on his desk. "Mosely is planning a rally to combat the allegations in the paper and that drawing. He thinks simply releasing a statement isn't enough."

"When?"

"Three weeks."

"Three weeks? I can do a lot more damage by then." Nora said as if the plan was ridiculous.

Tommy nodded, "I am waiting on plans of the building. Once I get those, we can go over them and discuss strategy."

"Can we?" Nora said, her smirk returning. "Is that really a good idea, treacle?"

He looked at her confused.

"The last time you planned to take him out at a rally, all my people ended up in prison." She mocked.

He rolled his eyes, "This time is different." She raised her eyebrows as she looked at him. "I'm not going to try to kill him at this rally. You're right."

"I know. I am…" She nodded in agreeance. "Just for curiosity's sake, right about what exactly?"

"If we outright kill him, he will be a martyr. We don't want that. We have to tear him down first. Once we rid him of his supporters then we can kill him."

"Oh, yes. Right. That. I am right." Nora nodded, taking credit for Tommy's words of her strategy. "I will send men and women to the rally."

"No, no Jews."

"I have men who don't look the part. They are some of my best men. Shaved their beards and cut their hair. They'll grow it all back once this is all over, but they made that sacrifice for our cause. They are useful men."

Tommy nodded as his look changed from business, back to soft blue eyes. "Alright."

"Good." She said looking at him, knowing the look in his eyes. "I should be off."

"you don't have to." He offered.

"Yes, I do." She said as she looked back at him. "That won't happen again, Mr. Shelby. It shouldn't have happened in the first place. It's time to get back to business." And she walked out the door, leaving Birmingham.


	12. Chapter 12

Nora spent the next few days recruiting women with Anna. Once they had gathered ten women, she instructed Ishmael to make sure they could shoot and shoot well. She sent a note with Nancy asking Tommy for some guns, complete with payment. The women practiced for five hours a day for five days until Ishmael let Nora know they were ready.

"They shoot better than most of the men, and they were in the war." He said with a laugh.

"Good. Send them to me, I will give them their guns and holsters. Then I want them on perimeter duty."

Ishmael nodded before he hesitated.

"What?" She asked.

"All you have done since you got here is work. It might not hurt to take a break… get some rest?... enjoy yourself?"

"I didn't come back to enjoy myself." She said as she put her bottle of whiskey on her desk.

He hesitated again, "I'm only saying.. it's not good to be overworked. And if…. you ever feel that you need a release-"

He stopped as Nora swung her head up to look at him, her eyebrows showing shock and annoyance.

"Release?" She asked as she licked, then pursed her lips.

"Um, I didn't mean- What I meant was-" He stammered.

She blinked at him repeatedly as her brother did when he was getting angry, as if daring him to continue.

"I should go get the women." He said changing the subject, gathering his composure.

"That's a good idea. You do that." Nora said as she scowled at him again before looking back at her desk.

An hour later the women had their guns and their holsters and were given shifts on the perimeter, except for Anna. Anna was working in the rum house to be close if Nora needed her.

* * *

Three days before the rally, Nora travelled back to Birmingham.

"I'll have men and women scattered throughout the crowd. They'll start the upset." Nora said as she stood facing Tommy's desk, evaluating the building's plans.

"They can take this exit." Tommy said pointing to a door on the map. "That will take them to the alley in case McCavern tries to catch any of them to shut them up.

"And I can use this door, to sneak up here and watch." Nora said.

Tommy looked at her and raised an eyebrow before saying, "No."

"No?" Nora repeated, taken aback.

"No. It's too risky. Last time I had a man up at the top, he got shot. Point blank, in the head. The answer is no."

"Well then. It's good I'm not asking, isn't it?" She said with attitude.

"It will do no good for your people if you end up dead just so you can be spectator at an event you know will already be dangerous." Tommy pointed out and Nora turned back to the map.

"Fine." She conceded with a huff.

They continued discussing their plan, Nora deciding she would have no more than ten men and women in the crowd.

"Be prepared. If this goes the way we want it to, you will need to be ready to speak." Nora instructed. "Where will your men be?"

Tommy walked behind her and looked at the map. "Here." He said quietly as he pointed to the map, his face close to her ear.

Nora suppressed a smirk.

"And here." He continued, his chest on her back and his arms brushed her sides as he pointed to the map.

"Tommy?" She said in a sing-song voice.

"hm?" He grunted as his nose brushed her ear.

"What are you doing?" She asked, in an exasperated tone.

He kissed her neck and she felt her skirt move as he put his hand on the outside of her thigh.

"I'm here to do business. Remember?" She said attempting to draw his attention back to their plans.

He moved his hand up her hip then down into her knickers. "What if I want to make _this_-" He said and she gasped when his hand reached its destination. "my business?"

She tilted her head back onto his shoulder as he began to rub circles on her clitoris. She could feel his erection on her back, and she moaned as she felt the pleasure of his hand between her legs.

"Wait.." She breathed as he began to rub her slit with his finger, feeling her wetness. "We.. need to… focus… on…"

"Nora…" He breathed in her ear as he slid his finger in her and her willpower to resist drained from her body.

He began to pull her skirt up over her bum and push her knickers down. When they fell to the floor, he undid the button of his trousers as he continued to please her with his hand. He removed his hand when he was freed and grabbed her hips to bend her a little, giving him better access.

As he did, her eyes flew open and she turned. "What are you playing at?" she asked angrily, and Tommy looked at her in shocked.

"I'm not the type of woman you bend over a desk." She said with authority and she grabbed the back of his head and pulled it aggressively toward her; planting their lips on each other.

They kissed passionately, Tommy reaching behind her to push things off his desk. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her, setting her on the desk as he entered her. He pounded into her as she moaned loudly, already worked up from the pleasure of his hand. She leaned back and let her head hang over the desk.

Nora leaned up and kissed him, then he wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her around. He pinned her against the window and continued to push into her as she moaned in his ear.

"Talk to me, Tommy." She whined as he turned and walked to the chaise lounge against the wall.

"Fuck. You feel good." He said in her ear and she gave a small whine as a crease formed between her eyes.

"So wet. So ready." He continued seductively as he kissed below her ear.

"Tommy, I-" She said as she drew closer, stopping her words as she fought her climax.

"Mm. …Nora…." He moaned in her ear.

Her legs tensed and her toes curled as she attempted to resist letting go but hearing him say her name was too much, and her orgasm took over. She convulsed around him, crying out his name as her nails dug into his shoulders. Tommy clenched his jaw as she tightened around him until he released inside her.

They laid there, sweaty and breathing heavy. Tommy removed himself and buttoned his trousers.

Nora looked at him and stood, smoothing her skirt. She walked to the front of his desk and sighed as she knelt to pick up the map.

"Nora?" Tommy said, but she didn't respond. "Nora."

"What, Tommy? What?" She blurted back. "Fuck. This wasn't supposed to happen again."

"It's just sex, Nora."

"No! It's a distraction. I can't afford to be distracted! This. Right here." She pointed to the map. "This is why I'm here; this is why I came back to London. People are depending on me, Tommy!"

"I know, bu-"

"No! you don't! because it's not your people. But it will be. You know that don't you? It doesn't stop with the Jews. Once he gets what he wants, your people will be next. Don't you get it? Everyone who doesn't meet Mosely's twisted expectations is depending on me!"

He could see the emotion in her eyes and his chest constricted as he saw a vulnerability from her he hadn't seen before.

"Hey." He said as he walked to her and cupped her face in his hands. "I know. But we will save them all. We will end this. Sex… it doesn't change that. it's not a distraction. It's just and benefit of us working together."

"A benefit?" She said as she shook her head. "You're married, a politician, and a gentile. But this is a benefit?"

"Why not? We both enjoy it.." He said as he released her face and shrugged.

"Do we?" She said in a cheeky tone and he smiled.

"Yes." He said as he lowered his face to hers again.

"No more. We have to work."

"We did work." He said as he kissed her.

"But there's only three days and-" she started but he shook his head at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"You're overthinking it." He whispered.

"I just want to win." She whispered back with a sigh as their noses touched and they teasingly let their lips get closer. "I want to end him."

"You will." He said and he kissed her, then she gave in to her temptation once more.


	13. Chapter 13

Nora curled up in the blankets before she opened her eyes. She could hear the fire popping and felt the silky bedding she lay in. Blinking her eyes open, she looked around the room. "Fuck." She said under her breath. She got out of bed and looked for her dress.

Slipping it on she began looking for her shoes and knickers, then remembered they were downstairs in Tommy's study. She tiptoed out of the room and down the hall. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she jumped as she almost collided with a woman just a bit older than her brother.

"And who are you?" The woman asked with an imperial look on her face.

"Leaving." Nora responded curtly as she walked around the woman.

"I asked _who _not _what._"

Nora remained silent as she continued her way to Tommy's study.

"Nora!" She heard Charlie yell and she froze.

"Um, good morning Charlie." She said in a kind yet awkward tone.

"Did you sleep here?"

"I did, yeah. We had a lot of work to do so your father let me stay." She lied.

"Did he?" The woman asked with a knowing expression.

Nora eyed her. "But now I'm afraid I have to go. I just have to get something from the study."

"You can stay if you want to." Charlie said innocently.

Nora smiled softly at the boy and bent over to look him in the face. "That's very kind of you Charlie, but I have a lot of work to do today."

"Will you come back?"

"Possibly. One day….. It's hard to say." She responded awkwardly.

"I hope you do. We can be friends."

Guilt rose in Nora's stomach at the innocent and genuine expression on his face.

"But we are friends Charlie." She said as she grabbed his hand and knelt.

"Is that why you saved my life?"

"Absolutely. What kind of a world would it be if my friend Charlie wasn't in it? It breaks my heart just thinking about it. So, you have to be extremely careful from now on. Yeah?"

"I will." He promised.

"Good boy. Run along now and I will see you later."

Nora let go of Charlie's hand and he flung his arms around her neck before she stood, catching her off guard. After a moment, Nora put her arms around the boy and hugged him in return. Charlie let go and ran out the backdoor yelling, "Bye friend!"

"Well. He's taken to you, hasn't he?" The woman said.

"Who are you again?" Nora retorted.

"Elizabeth Gray."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Also known as Polly Shelby. I'm Tommy's aunt."

"Oh." Nora said as she turned her back to Polly and proceeded once more to the study.

"Are you a whore?" Polly asked.

Nora whipped around, "What?"

"Are. You. A. Whore?" Polly asked as if she were simple minded.

"No."

"Which means you're the reason he's not trying to bring back his wife."

Nora continued walking, Polly on her heels. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"He knows she is in America, but he isn't going after her. Instead he's fucking you."

"I have nothing to do with that."

"I have also noticed that since Charlie fell in the creek, he has stopped with the opium. Is that you too?"

Finally, Nora reached the door to his study and threw it open, walking in. Tommy saw the irritation on Nora's face and that familiar look on Polly's and knew what was going on, so he quickly got off his call.

"he is a grown man. He makes his own decisions." Nora said as she went around the room picking up her shoes. "Move." She ordered to Tommy and he moved his chair so she could bend to pick up the knickers that lay under his desk.

Tommy cleared his throat. "Do you want breakfast or-"

"No. I don't want fucking breakfast. I should have been gone hours ago. Not being followed around by your aunt or explaining to Charlie that I _may or may not _be back." She said angrily as she sat to put on her shoes. "in fact, I shouldn't have stayed in the fucking first place."

"Well, that's one thing we agree on." Polly said and Tommy shot her a look.

Nora looked at her with an annoyed expression then at Tommy before standing and walking out of the room without a word. She marched to the front door and exited as Tommy ran after her.

"Nora. Wait, I-"

"Stop it! Just stop!" Nora said as she turned. "Can you just for once do as I ask you to? This is why sex is a distraction! I get tons of questions from your aunt, get blamed for you not getting your wife, answer awkward questions from your son, _AND_ am late getting back to where I should be. I'll have wasted half a day that I can't afford to waste this close to the rally."

"I'm sorry. I'll talk to them." Tommy said as he held his hands up to her and motioned to the house.

"I don't want you to talk to them. I want you to just respect what I am trying to do instead of seducing me all the fucking time."

"Twice." He defended. "That's it. But alright. It won't happen again."

"Oh, because you can control yourself?" She rolled her eyes.

Tommy breathed a chuckle, "I can."

"I have to go." She said and she got in her car and drove away.

* * *

Nora walked directly into her office and called for Anna and Ishmael.

"Anna, I need you to get me three of our women who can go to this rally; Ishmael will get me the men. I want the best of the women. Best shots and quickest."

"I can do it, ma'am." Anna offered but Nora shook her head.

"Mosely knows what you look like and that you work for me. It would compromise things."

Anna nodded and left.

"I want seven men that look the part." Nora instructed Ishmael, who nodded but remained still.

Ishmael stared at her; his jaw clenched.

"What?" She asked.

"You just get in?"

"What?" She asked again as she put her pencil down and turned her chair to him.

"From Birmingham? You just got back? You spent the night?"

"No." She lied. "I did not spend the night in Birmingham. I got back late."

"And this morning?"

"I had a meeting."

"In the same dress?" He pointed out.

Nora looked down at the dress she forgot to change and back at Ishmael.

"What is it exactly that you are asking?"

"Are you fucking the Gypsy?" He asked bravely.

She stared at him; her jaw clenched as anger grew inside her.

"No. I am not fucking the Gypsy!"

"Your bother-" He began before she cut him off.

"ISN'T HERE!" She yelled angrily as she stood.

"No but if he knew-"

"KNEW WHAT. ISHMAEL? Hmm? Knew what?" She said as she began to shake with anger, her eyes wide and mad. "That I don't change my dress?"

"listen-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she swung a letter opener, slicing his cheek. Ismael grabbed his face as Nora opened her top drawer and withdrew the whiskey. He looked at his hand then up at Nora in time to see the whiskey bottle collide with his nose. He fell to the floor as blood fell from his cheek, his nose, and glass cuts on his face. Nora stood over him and put her heel on his groin as she lowered herself down putting her knee on his chest, the top of the broken bottle still in her hand.

"You listen to me. Yeah?" She said as she put the broken end of the bottle under his chin. "If I wanted to fuck a pikey, I'd walk up to the canal and do it. You understand?" He looked up at her eyes and saw the same look her brother had when he had beaten people nearly to death. "You work for me and I don't pay you to worry about what I wear. You do your job and I'll do mine. And don't ever bring up my brother like that again, do you understand."

Ishmael nodded. Nora began to stand, her heel still on his groin and she began to put pressure on her foot. "You and I may have fucked years ago, before I left. That doesn't mean you get to have any sort of opinion who's in my bed." Her heel pressed harder and pain and fear showed in his eyes. "When I do decide to fuck someone, you keep your opinions to yourself. Mm?"

Ishmael nodded quickly and she moved her heel. She looked through the window and saw the workers all watching the commotion inside her office. She walked the doorway and yelled, "I don't fucking pay you lot to stand around!" and they turned and scurried back to their work. Ishmael left her office and she walked back to her drinking cart. She stared at the bottles and decanters before she grabbed the edge of the cart and tipped it, shattering everything.

"Fuck!" She yelled; putting her hands through her hair and scratched her scalp in frustration before walking out of her office.


	14. Chapter 14

The day of the rally, Nora paced her office.

"Everyone knows where they are supposed to be?" She asked.

"Yes." Anna and Ishmael answered together.

"And what they're supposed to do?"

"Yes."

"Right." Nora took a deep breath to calm herself and sat down.

"It's not like you to be nervous." Ishmael pointed out.

"I just wish I could be there. At least to watch in case something goes wrong." Nora said throwing up her hands in frustration.

* * *

Nora watched from a distance and people walked into the building for the rally. The sight made her sick. Did this many people support his cause? Or did they simply want to see what he would say about the two pictures she had spread around the country? She watched her ten men and women walk in, scattered throughout the crowd and turned to walk back to her office.

* * *

Tommy stood in his dressing room with Arthur.

"Why are we not doing anything, Tommy?" Arthur asked. "This is our second chance."

"After last time, we aren't going to risk it again."

"Why don't we have a new plan? We've not done anything."

"We haven't needed to. With that picture in the paper and the drawing that was spread around, his witness is damaged."

"Until he gives his speech and denies it all."

Tommy looked at his brother and a knock came at his door before it opened.

"Let's go." Mosely said and Tommy gave his brother one last glance before walking out the door.

They marched down an aisle, through the people to the stage. As they stood in front of the large crowd, Mosely began to make his speech. Tommy scanned the crowd as Mosely spoke. There were more people here than had been in Birmingham. He looked, trying to identify Nora's group. He wished he had asked her for descriptions to ensure they got out safe but, there was no way to pick them from the crowd. _She was right, they blend in well. _He thought. Moments later a voice rang out from the crowd.

"Liar!" A man with brown hair yelled.

"Brothers. I can assure you-" Mosely continued as he tried to proceed with his speech but the man yelled again. "Liar!" and he held up the drawing Nora had spread.

"Yeah…" A woman said from across the room as she looked at him and nodded. "Liar!"

"Now, don't give into the-" Mosely tried.

"Kike fucker!" Another man yelled.

Mosely looked at Tommy who looked back as the crowd began to murmur.

"He's a liar! Look at this?" The man with the drawing yelled to the crowd as he held up the photograph from the paper.

"Yeah. How do we know he's even for us when he is fucking their women? He doesn't care! He has plenty of money!" Another man yelled.

"He just wants the votes! He'll turn everything to them when he gets in power!" a woman, seemingly the man's wife, yelled.

The crowd's murmurs grew until the room was loud with discussion and anger. Oswald attempted to gain the crowds attention, but the crowd yelled at him, booing. Mosely began to panic as he saw the outrage, fearing a riot.

"Him! We want to hear from him!" a woman yelled above the crowd and pointed at Tommy. "He didn't lie to us!"

"Look at the picture!" The first man yelled as he held up the drawing. "He didn't know you was a liar! He's like us! Let him speak!"

The crowd jumped to agreement. The unease grew until Mosely stepped from the pedestal and looked at Tommy. Tommy walked to the stand, looking at Mosely until he turned to address the upset crowd.

"Alright, alright." He yelled as he held up his hands to signal calm. "Let's all just calm down."

"Did you know the club was owned by a Jew?" A woman yelled and the crowd grew quiet to hear his response.

"No. I didn't know." Tommy answered "My-"

"What do you want to do about the crash? What about our money?" A man yelled.

Tommy looked at Oswald who stood with his jaw clenched as he looked at the crowd then at Tommy. Tommy then gave the speech Nora had advised him to prepare. By the end, the crowd was happy and cheering again at Tommy's words.

* * *

"What just happened?" Tommy asked Mosely feigning bewilderment as they entered the back.

"The cameraman got what he wanted." Mosely said in anger. "I've lost my support."

Mosely bit his lip and looked unfocused at the wall, lost in thought.

"But you." Mosely said as if an idea has struck him.

Tommy looked at him. He prepared for Mosely to be upset that he'd stepped up and took control.

"You are our ticket." Mosely said. "We aren't out of the race yet. You take over and I will be your second. We can still spread our message. Then when the time is right, you can pass everything to me saying your trust in me is renewed and I can complete our mission."

Tommy agreed to Mosely's proposal and they gathered their belongings and left. Tommy drove to Ada's house for the night. When he exited his car, he could sense eyes on him. He looked around and saw the glint of Nora's brown eyes staring at him in the distance. He could see the anxiety on her face as she looked at him with worry lines creasing her delicate forehead. Attempting not to be obvious in case he was be watched by more eyes, he looked ahead at the door and nodded slightly. He glanced back and saw her white teeth lined in a smile before she turned and walked off.

He opened the door and found Ada, Karl, and Charlie in the sitting room; the boys playing a game of chess. He immediately went to the drinking cart, filled a glass, took a drink and exhaled a large breath. He closed his eyes and the edges of his lips curled slightly.

"is that a smile I see on your face?" Ada asked and Tommy chuckled, allowing his smile to grow wider. "Boys! You better run have a look before the pigs stop flying." Tommy shook his head, his smile never leaving.

"I haven't seen you smile in years." She said.

"it was a good day." He said as he looked at his sister.

"Was it?"

"Mm." Tommy answered as he nodded.

"Does this good day have anything to do with a certain brown haired, brown eyed woman?"

He looked at her.

"Polly told me."

Tommy rolled his eyes and sighed as he shook his head.

"Who is she?" Ada asked.

"She's just a woman." Tommy answered, knowing in his the pit of his stomach this was a lie.

* * *

Nora entered the rum house to excited chattering, which stopped as she entered.

"Well? Tell me everything!" She said unable to control herself and the women all began to speak at once.

"Wait, wait. I can't understand any of you!" Nora laughed.

"It went exactly as planned!" one of the women said. "David started the upset and once we all jumped in, the entire crowd joined."

"I asked Shelby to speak and he did." Another woman said.

"And his speech? Was it-" Nora tried.

"Perfect!" The third woman said.

Nora looked at the men who nodded with smiles of their own.

"Mosely is out!" said the first woman.

"Not out." Nora corrected with a serious expression. "This is not the time to go soft on him."

* * *

Nora didn't go to Tommy's to discuss the rally. After the last time she was there she decided she would only travel back to Birmingham if there was a dire need. Tommy, however, gave many speeches in the House of Commons in the following days; slightly changing small parts of his speeches to discount what Mosely had previously said. Mosely always corrected him afterwards and Tommy pretended he had forgotten. When Mosley questioned him on why he was forgetting things so often, Tommy blamed it on marital problems. Mosely was sympathetic to his 'friend's' paid, offering to find him a nice woman to spend the night with, but Tommy declined.

Ten days after the rally Nora sat in her office drinking peppermint tea when Ishmael and Anna walked in.

"That will never work." Ishmael said dismissively to Anna.

"What won't work?" Nora asked.

"She want's you to give a speech." He said motioning his head to Anna.

"No. I don't give speeches." Nora answered before looking at the morning paper again.

"Nora?" Anna said and Nora looked up. "Are you feeling well? You're looking a bit pale."

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm focused on planning my next move."

Suddenly there was a commotion and the three of them looked up to see two of the workers swinging punches at each other.

"Fucking hell." Nora said and she put her teacup down.

"I'll take care of it." Ishmael offered as he took a step toward the door.

"No, no. I will do it." Nora responded as she moved her chair back.

As she stood, the blood drained from her head and the room went black. The last thing she heard was Anna screaming her name as she fell unconscious to the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

"Should we call for a doctor?"

"Is she going to be alright?"

"What the fuck happened?"

"Nora?"

Nora regained consciousness and slowly opened her eyes to find everyone in the distillery standing over her. Quickly, she sat up.

"Be careful!" Anna said.

"Are you alright?" Ishmael asked.

Nora looked around at her workers.

"What the fuck are you all staring at?" She yelled as she began to stand, and they took a step back. "Get back to work! I don't pay you lot to fuck about all day!"

"You should sit." Anna offered as she moved a chair for Nora to sit in.

"I don't need to sit." Nora barked.

"You just fainted!"

"And now I am fine! Now move, I have to go."

"Where?" Ishmael demanded.

Nora looked at him angrily, "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?"

"I don't- Anna's right. You should rest or see a doctor or-"

"I have meetings. Now, move!

* * *

That afternoon Nora was on her way to Margate. She parked the car and reached for the overnight bag she quickly packed before her journey and walked to the door. She hesitated before knocking.

"When Edna said you was here, I thought she was having a laugh. Wasn't expecting you for a few more weeks." Alfie said as Nora walked into the sitting room and eyed her bag. "Staying?"

"Yes, if that's alright. Just for a night or two." Nora responded as she looked distractedly at the balcony.

"'Course." Alfie agreed. "Is everything alright?"

"I think I'm going to hop in the shower." She replied, ignoring his question.

Nora stood under the water as it rained on her head and down her face. She clenched her jaw and buried her face in her hands, no tears falling from her eyes. After she washed herself, she stepped out of the shower and put on the robe that hung in the guest bathroom.

* * *

Alfie found his sister sitting on the balcony, watching the sunset as she brushed her wet hair.

"I've been a lot of places… seen a lot of sunsets..." She said, never tearing her eyes from the sunset as her brother sat in the chair beside her. "But this sunset is the most beautiful I've seen."

"Mm." He said as he watched his sister with concern before he smacked his lips and said, "Are you going to tell me what all this is about?"

"I have to move quicker against Mosely. It needs to end soon." She said.

"Why?"

They watched the sun show its final few minutes of light before it disappeared into the ocean.

After a long pause Nora finally admitted, "I fainted today. I went to stand, and everything went black. Woke up with everyone at the distillery standing over me."

Alfie's concern grew in his chest. "Did they call for a doctor?"

"No, I wouldn't let them." She looked at Alfie, "I went to a doctor, two days ago."

"And?"

"And he said I needed rest. And then I thought, 'what better place for a Solomons to rest, than Margate?'" she said as she offered a weak smile to her brother.

"Are you sick?" he asked as dread filled him for his sister's answer.

She looked away, gazing out across the ocean once more.

"Did you pick it up on your travels?" he prodded. "Is it cancer? Or consumption or…?"

Nora sighed and shook her head.

"No."

"Then what is it?" Alfie growled in fear before she turned to look him in the eyes.

"Brother, I'm pregnant."

"You're-" Alfie started but cut himself off as he turned his head to look over the balcony.

"Pregnant. Yes."

Nora watched her brother think as his jaw clenched repeatedly. Finally, she stood and walked into the sitting room.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he followed her.

"Yes. The doctor said all my symptoms-"

"What symptoms?"

Nora ran her hand through her wet hair before saying, "I have outbursts of anger and-"

"You're a Solomons. We all have outbursts of anger."

She sighed at him before continuing. "I'm having- my nerves are worked up. I vomit every day, sometimes more than once, I'm late, my tits fucking hurt, I-"

"Alright, alright." Alfie said holding up a hand to stop her. He rubbed his forehead. "How far gone are you?"

"There's only two options and the second was less than two weeks ago so the doctor thinks it was conceived a little over a month ago." Nora said as she thought back.

"Do you know who the father is?"

She looked at him and creased her brow, "What kind of-… Alfie, how many men do you think I'd sleep with in one night?"

He rolled his eyes. "I mean, if it was the second option instead of the first would it-"

"It wouldn't matter, it's the same person."

"So, you fucked someone twice, then?" Alfie said as he nodded.

"Yes." She chuckled in a mix of entertainment and annoyance. "I'm not a whore, like some Solomons I know."

Alfie tilted his head, looking at her through a side eye.

"Recently." She admitted quickly.

"Is it Ishmael? Are you fucking again?"

"No." Nora said, her face serious once more.

"Adam?"

"No."

Alfie sighed, "Ollie?"

Nora began laughing. "Ollie? Honestly?"

Alfie didn't laugh. He exhaled a deep breath as he looked at the ground before he turned to look his sister in the eye.

"Is he a Jew?" Alfie asked, his jaw clenched.

Nora looked at her brother, all humor gone from her face. "No."

"Fucking hell!" he responded as he looked at the ceiling and put his hands on his hips.

"It's Tommy-"

"No." Alfie said as he looked at her, pointing a finger in her face. "No. It's not. I told him- I FUCKING TOLD HIM."

"Told him what?"

"To keep his fucking cock away from you! DAMN HIM!"

"Well, he doesn't listen very well. Does he?"

"And YOU!" Alfie said advancing on her.

"_Me_?"

"Yeah. What the fuck do you think you are doing fucking a fucking Gypsy fucking Peaky fucking cabinet member….!?"

"Oh, it was all a rouse to see how many times you could say 'fucking' in a sentence." She said rolling her eyes.

"Don't be fucking cheeky with me!" He said turning his anger from the situation, to her.

"It was one time!" She defended before hesitantly adding, "And then a second. But-"

"It only fucking takes one time, Nora!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I FUCKING KNOW THAT?" She yelled as she pointed to her stomach.

They were both breathing heavy as they stared at each other.

Finally, when the anger had settled she said, "It wasn't supposed to happen. I got caught up and- I don't know."

"There are women- doctors and nurses who can-"

"No." She said as she scowled at him. "Don't even suggest it."

Alfie walked to the sofa and sat in his usual spot; his fingers intertwined in his lap. Nora put her hands on the cabinet against the opposite wall and bowed her head. They stood in silence until Nora sniffled and Alfie's heart melted for her.

"Hey, now." He said as he stood and walked to her. "It'll be alright."

He put his hands on her shoulders and she immediately turned and buried her face in her brother's chest.

"What do I do now?" She said in between sobs as her tears moistened his shirt.

"We will figure it out." He said as he led her to the sofa and they sat.

Nora kept her head buried in her brother's chest until she finally began to calm.

"Does he know?" Alfie asked as he held his sister.

"No." She said as silent tears continued to fall from her eyes. "I don't know that I want him to."

"What? You're not going to tell him?" Alfie asked surprised.

"I don't know. He's married and- maybe when this is done with Mosely, I'll just disappear and move here to Margate with you." She said in a teasing voice.

"Oh, yeah?" Alfie chuckled.

"yes. Then you can take care of my child and I'll run the streets of Margate." She said and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Right. The dangerous streets of Margate." He said with a laugh.

There was another long pause before Alfie said, "All that with Mosely. It's done."

"What?" She asked as she leaned up and wiped away the hair that was stuck to the dried tear streaks on her face.

"It's too dangerous. You're pregna-"

"I have to finish this." She insisted.

"Nora…"

"No. I will finish this. And I'll finish it before anyone can even see my stomach. Then I will be gone. Tommy can go find his wife and it'll be as if I never existed. He won't have to be responsible for anything. He-"

"He _is_ responsible." Alfie reminded her.

Nora sighed. "_We_ are responsible. And he is married. It will be better for everyone if I just go away."

"Better for everyone?" Alfie repeated as he stared at his sister. "And what about the child? We never knew our father. You going to do that to your son or daughter?"

"We were better off without him." Nora tried to defend.

"Say what you want about Tommy Shelby but, everything he does, he does for his fucking family. He's not like our father was."

"Whose side are you on?" Nora asked as she stood.

"Yours. I'm always on your side, treacle."

"Then be on my side! If I choose not to tell him…."

"Then I will let you make that decision. All I'm saying is to think about it before you decide."

"I don't want to be a mistress."

"You think I'd let you be Tommy Shelby's fucking mistress?" Alfie said crinkling his nose in disgust at the idea. "I'm not saying live with the fucker."

"Then what are you saying?"

"Just look at every horse before you place your bets. And be careful if you continue with Mosely."

Nora laid in bed that night, her head spinning as situations and scenarios ran through her mind. She didn't know what she was going to do…. in either situation.


	16. Chapter 16

Alfie, like his sister, laid in bed after hearing his sister's news playing scenarios through his mind. Most of the fantasies ended with his hands around Tommy Shelby's throat for not obeying his one order. The next morning, he was awoken when his bed shook violently. He looked over to see Nora laying on her stomach, her hands on her fists, and a cheeky grin across her face.

"Fucking hell. Did you take a running start?" He grumbled as he sat up.

Nora grinned at her brother. "I've been thinking."

"I thought you was supposed to be resting?"

"I can rest and think at the same time." She said as she situated herself into a comfortable position.

"Can you?"

Nora gave him an exasperated look and continued. "I know where Mosely lives, what if-"

"No." Alfie cut her off.

"You didn't even let me finish?" She pouted.

"I can already tell it's a bad idea. Nothing good will come of you going to Mosely's house."

"You know, everything that I have planned so far has gone right. He's lost his support."

"Now is different. You're trying to force a plan simply because little Alfred in there-"

"Little Alfred?" Nora laughed.

"'Course. You'll want to name him after his favorite uncle. That much is certain."

"And if it's a girl?"

"Then Abigail will-"

"Ah, Abigail." Nora repeated.

"Mm. 's in the bible. Now get out of my room so I can get dressed."

Nora gave an annoyed side eye to brother and didn't move.

"I do sleep naked, you know, so if you want to see me in all my glory-" He said as he started to throw the blankets away.

"Alright! Alright! I'm leaving!" She said as she held up a hand to block him from her view as she quickly left the room.

* * *

The rest of the morning consisted of Alfie tearing apart Nora's ideas and Nora declining Alfie's as she paced the sitting room. Alfie watched his sister's eyes grow tired as the day went on until she fell asleep on the sofa, mid-afternoon.

"Nora.." Alfie said softly as he shook her awake. "You should come eat something."

Nora blinked open her eyes and looked around the dimly lit room.

"Dinner is ready." He whispered.

"I'm not hungry." She mumbled before she was betrayed by her stomach as it released a loud rumble.

Nora smiled and then began to laugh. They sat at dinner eating the soup Edna, Alfie's loyal maid, and prepared.

"If Mosely-" Nora started.

"No." Alfie interrupted shaking his head and Nora looked at him confused. "No more talk of Mosely or rally's or plans to take him down. You're too worked up about it. The doctor said you needed rest; you will rest until it is time for you to go back to London."

"I'm not dying you know. Women function normally during pregnancy all the time."

"Yes, well. Very rarely do pregnant women take down cabinet members for the wellbeing of their people, do they?" he said as he blinked at her repeatedly as if his point was made.

* * *

Nora slept late the next morning, adhering to her brother's orders. She vomited her lunch over the balcony and proceeded back to her room to sleep the remainder of the afternoon.

"I don't know why I'm so tired." Nora said over dinner. "I never sleep this much."

"When was the last time you had a good night's rest since you got back to London?"

Nora looked at the ceiling as she thought. "Since I left London the first time." She said with a laugh.

"Exactly. You would be sleeping the day away even if you weren't up the fucking duff."

There was a pause as they ate before Nora asked, "Do you think I should tell him?"

Alfie shook his head, "I can't make that decision for you."

"Would you want to know? If a woman was pregnant with your child that wasn't your wife?"

Alfie stared at his sister, unsure of whether he should answer her question.

"I don't even know what he thinks about me." Nora said and Alfie creased his brow at her. "Him and his wife fucking hate each other. I don't want to be like that with the father of my child. I don't want to hate him and yell all the fucking time."

"Well… what do you think about him?" Alfie asked, not truly wanting to know the answer.

"I don't know. I never really gave it any thought. We've just been doing business." She said with a shrug.

"You've been doing much more than business if you're fucking pregnant." Alfie pointed out with pursed lips as he cut his chicken.

* * *

"Stay. Just one more day. You can get more sleep and-" Alfie tried.

"I've gotten plenty of sleep. It's time for me to go back and end this."

"Just promise me, you'll be careful. Nothing dangerous or unnecessary. Right love?" He said as he looked at her with a stern expression.

Nora tiptoed and kissed her brother's cheek. "Trust me." She said before she turned and walked to her car.

"It's not you I don't trust!" He yelled after her and she looked back and smiled at him.

Alfie watched his sister leave then turned and walked into the sitting room. He exhaled a large breath as he eyed the telephone on the table next to his gramophone. Finally, and against his better judgement, he walked to the telephone and called Birmingham.

* * *

Nora walked into the factory building feeling relaxed and her mind rested. A few days with her brother in heaven was exactly what she needed to give herself a clear view of what she needed to do. The idea came to her on her drive back to Camden. When she walked into her office she immediately called for Anna.

"Anna. I need a meeting with Nancy. In person. Now." She instructed and Anna nodded and left, returning an hour later with Nancy by her side.

"Miss Solomons, I really shouldn't be seen in Camden Town." Nancy said nervously.

"It's alright. I have men monitoring Mosely and his little Scottish friends. I need something from you, Nancy."

"Alright." Nancy said curiously.

"How well do you know Churchill's secretary?"


	17. Chapter 17

Three days later Oswald Mosely stood at the top of the stairs overlooking the lobby when he saw a woman with cool brown hair walk through the entrance, sunglasses covering part of her face.

"Surely not." He whispered to himself as he watched her get directions from the woman at the front desk.

He bowed his head to hide his face as she reached the top of the stairs then fell in step behind her. He followed her until she came to a stop, seemingly reaching her destination.

"Mrs. Jones to see Mr. Churchill." She said to Winston Churchill's secretary as she took off her glasses.

Mosely's lip snarled as he saw it was her.

The secretary asked her to have a seat for a moment and Nora obliged. Mosely stood around the corner seething. _What business does she have with Winston Churchill? _He asked himself as he awaited her return from his office.

* * *

"Mr. Churchill." Nora greeted in a polite and business-like tone after the secretary shut the door behind her.

"Ah, yes. Mrs. _Jones_?" he said as he looked over his glasses at her before motioning to the chair for her to sit.

Nora gave a small grin as she sat. "Nora Solomons, sir."

"Yes. I know who you are. Your photograph has been all over the country, they even made a drawing of you…. You are brave for walking into the building during the busiest part of the day."

"I'm sorry if my presence causes any inconvenience for you."

"Not for me. What can I do for you Miss Solomons?"

"I have heard a lot about you sir. My late brother had a good deal of respect for you." She said before taking a deep breath, "I'm just going to get to it. I know you oppose Oswald Mosely, as do I. I am responsible for the photograph in the paper and the drawing. I spread them around the country. Hell, I drew the fucking drawing. Uh, please forgive my language."

"Oh, don't worry about your language in front of me." Churchill said as he puffed on his cigar. "I heard much worse in the war."

"Yes, sir." Nora said as she looked him in the eye. "Which is why I came to you. When Oswald Mosely formed his fascist union and blamed the Jews for, well, everything going wrong in the world…. He declared war on my people."

"And you are their commanding officer." Churchill said with a nod.

"Yes." Nora paused for a moment and Churchill could see the struggle she was having inside. "Wars like this end only one way, sir."

"Death." He said as he understood her meaning.

Nora nodded. "I'm pregnant. It's all very early and it was not the plan. And yes, I am unmarried but," She said as she held up a hand. "I'm going to be a mum…. I have a lot to fight for. I can't lose this war."

"So, what is it you want from me?"

"Your support, sir. Oswald Mosely is an important person in this country. If he were to die, I'm sure there will be an investigation and arrests. You have a lot of influence that, as much as I would like to, I don't possess myself. I have no way of controlling the police or newspapers or…" Nora stopped and looked at him.

"Miss Solomons, I cannot support the murder of a member of parliament." He replied and Nora's face fell slightly. "But there are things going on in this world that Britain needs to be united against, and Oswald Mosely and his party will prevent us from doing so."

"Sir?" Nora asked as she looked at him.

"You do what you have to do." He responded as he looked over his glasses at her with a small twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, sir." Nora said as she nodded and stood to walk out.

Nora walked out of Churchill's office and toward the stairs. As she passed a corridor a hand grabbed her elbow and forced her aside.

"What were you doing talking to Churchill?" Mosely whispered aggressively, his angry face so close to hers, she could feel the heat from his red cheeks.

"Nothing that concerns you." She responded before she ripped her elbow from his grasp. "I assume your anger means you saw our photograph in the paper a few weeks ago?"

Mosely, "There won't be any more photographs of us, in the paper or anywhere. That fucking cameraman is dead."

"Doesn't matter. I got my point across." She said before she started to walk off but he slammed his hand against the wall in front of her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She stared at him for a moment before a smile curled the edges of her lips.

"You hired the cameraman?" he asked in astonishment and anger.

Nora didn't respond. Mosely removed his hand from the wall and grabbed her face, his fingers digging into her cheeks.

"You did that drawing?"

Nora chuckled bitterly as she hid the pain from his grasp on her face. "Were you impressed? I'm considering starting a gallery."

Before he could respond, Mosely dropped his hand quickly as two men deep in conversation turned into the corridor and Nora bowed her head to hide her familiar face. The men greeted Mosely who nodded back. When they had passed, he turned his head back to Nora and without warning, she spit in his face before quickly walking away.

* * *

Mosely walked in Tommy's office that afternoon and sat, bouncing his knee up and down in impatience.

"Oswald." Tommy said in a monotone greeting as he hung up the phone.

"Are you available tonight? I'm going with Jimmy to meet a new friend; I would like you to join."

"No. My son is in a violin recital; I'm expected to speak before it."

"Mm." Mosely responded distractedly.

"What new friend?" Tommy asked curiously.

Mosely gave a slight shake of his head as he stood and walked to the window. "I met them a little over a month ago for the first time. We renewed our acquaintance earlier in the day. Thought it might do some good to make a home visit."

He stared out the window for a moment before he turned back to Tommy, "Right. Well you will be sorry you missed it. But you don't want to miss an opportunity to get our word out there."

Tommy's brow was furrowed as he watched Mosely leave his office.

* * *

Tommy left late that afternoon and began his drive to Margate, as requested by Alfie three days earlier. When he arrived, he walked in the house to find Alfie sitting on the sofa.

"Alfie." Tommy greeted.

"Mm." Alfie grunted in return.

Alfie stared at Tommy, his eyes squinted and lips in a tight line.

"You did ask me to come to you, Alfie." Tommy pointed out after a lengthy silence.

"Right. I did. I asked you to come three fucking days ago, mate." Alfie responded and Tommy could see his knuckles turning white in his lap as his held his fist tight.

"I've been busy."

"But you've not been too busy to fuck my sister, have you?"

Tommy froze.

"yeah, I know all about that, mate." Alfie said as he nodded, "I know all about how she fucking stopped your boy from drowning and how you fucking SEDUCED her afterwards. After I specifically TOLD YOU to keep your fucking cock AWAY FROM MY FUCKING SISTER!"

They said nothing, instead they both clenched their jaws and stared at each other to see who would break first.

"Your sister is a grown woman, Alfie. She's not a child anymore, she-" Tommy began, annoyed that Alfie made him travel hours just to yell at him.

"Yeah, she is a grown fucking woman. Which is why she went back to London. Because she is a grown fucking woman with nothing holding her back from fighting against you bloody fucking politicians! And now, because of her FUCKING condition, right, she isn't thinking clearly. She's wanting to end things with Mosely so bad she's nothing thinking her plans through. So, YOU…. You are going to make it right."

Tommy's brow creased when Alfie mentioned her condition, but Alfie continued.

"You will make sure she doesn't do anything fucking stupid like go to Mosely's fucking house or-"

"What condition?" Tommy interrupted.

Now Alfie paused and stared at Tommy.

"What?" Alfie asked, attempting to act like he didn't know what Tommy was referring to.

"What condition?" Tommy repeated.

Alfie stared at Tommy, internally cursing himself for letting his sister's secret spill from his mouth.


	18. Chapter 18

Alfie and Tommy stared at each other as Alfie debated what to do.

"Aflie? What fucking condition?" Tommy asked again.

Alfie exhaled a breath before finally blurting at him, "Well she's fucking pregnant isn't, she?!"

Tommy looked at Alfie, his face expressionless but his eyes never blinking.

"I take it she hadn't told you yet?"

Tommy finally moved his eyes from Alfie's face to the floor before he wiped his mouth.

"And she said it's-"

"It's yours, mate. My sister isn't a fucking slag! Now. As I was saying before you interrupted me. You are going to make it right. You're going to watch over her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Being that she hasn't told you, nor did she know if she wanted to tell you when she left here three days ago, she-"

Tommy's gave him a surprised look.

"You're fucking married, Tommy." Alfie pointed out.

"She's left me." Tommy said, still trying to absorb the information Alfie was giving him. "Wants a fucking divorce."

"I don't care." Alfie said bluntly. "I don't care if your wife wants a divorce or why. The only thing I fucking care about right now, is my sister. And her dodgy decision making in the current predicament you put her in when you shot her up with your fucking bastard. Now, I already know she came to the fucking House of Commons to meet with you, which was a thick move but-"

"What?" Tommy interrupted.

Alfie sighed. "Tommy. Don't play daft with me, mate. Since she left, I have been keeping eyes on her through Ishmael. Now, I know she had your fucking secretary set up an appointment. What did you talk about? Was it her new plan? And if you tell me she came up to your office to fuck, I will beat you to death with my fucking binoculars."

"I didn't have an appointment with her." Tommy said shaking his head.

"Then who the fuck did she meet with?"

Tommy leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment. Slowly he looked up at Alfie.

"What?" Alfie said, dreading what Tommy was about to tell him.

"Mosely came to my office and asked me to go with him this evening to meet a 'friend'. Said they renewed their acquaintance this morning and he was taking the Billy Boys with him for a 'home visit.'"

"No." Alfie said shaking his head in denial that his sister would be so careless.

"The timeline adds up. He said he met this person a month ago and-"

"Tommy. Think about what you are saying. If she set up a meeting with him….."

"Where is your telephone, Alfie."

Alfie pointed to the table by his gramophone and Tommy picked up the receiver to call Nancy. After a moment he slammed the receiver down in frustration. He walked back and sat as Alfie watched in anticipation and he shook his head. They sat in silence, Tommy's hand over his mouth as he leaned his elbow on the chair arm.

After two minutes of neither man speaking, Tommy finally said, "She's pregnant?" and he looked at Alfie, his eyes soft and concerned.

Alfie nodded. "'cause you can't keep your fucking cock in your fucking trousers, mate."

Tommy sighed. "If Mosely is going to Camden Town after her…."

"He'll fucking kill her." Alfie said and tension rose in the air as they both thought about what Mosely would do if he found her.

"Does Ishmael have a telephone?" Tommy suggested.

Alfie attempted to call Ishmael who, like Nancy, didn't answer.

They stood there for a moment, possibilities running through their minds before Tommy grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

* * *

"Anything else ma'am?" Ishmael asked.

"No." Nora said as she stretched her arms back. "Go home. I'm going to get be some bread and do the same."

"Turning in early tonight?" Anna said with a smile. "That's very unlike you."

"Yeah, well. It was a good day. I have a few more things to work out but… I can do that laying in front of the fire, can't I? Now, both of you, go home."

The two left as Nora straightened her desk. She walked across the street, craving some rugelach.

"Hello, Ethel." Nora greeted the young worker.

"Hello Miss Solomons. I thought you might come in today, so I saved you the some of the last batch of… well, everything." She said with a smile and Nora laughed.

"Thank you. I will take it all."

Ethel began packaging the different breads before she glanced up and stopped.

"Miss…? Is that the man from the paper?" Ethel asked.

Nora looked up and followed her eyes. Oswald Mosely was standing outside the rum house with upwards of 10 men. He looked toward the bakery and saw her looking at him through the shop window. He immediately began walking across the street.

"Ethel, leave the bread." Nora instructed urgently. "Go out the back. Don't stop until you are in your house and don't open the door for anyone. Do you understand?"

Ethel froze as fear overwhelmed her. Nora watched the girl's eyes grow wide and she turned to see Mosely was almost across the street.

"Ethel! Move, now!" Nora yelled.

Ethel dropped everything on the floor and ran to the back. Nora heard the back-entrance slam shut as she turned around to face the front. A few seconds later, Mosely walked through the door, his men behind him.

"Where'd the girl go?" He asked, his face smug.

"What girl?" Nora responded her tone cool.

Mosely stared at Nora and his lip twitched.

"What are you doing on my streets?" She asked.

"Now that I know you were responsible for everything, I thought I would come by and express my gratitude."

"You couldn't have sent it in the post?"

"No. This isn't something you can put in a fucking box or write down." He said, his smug face turning into a twisted smile.

Jimmy McCavern cracked his knuckles in the background.

"How did you get in?" She asked.

"Did you really think a few men and women could keep me out if I truly wanted in? I'm a member of parliament, I have resources you will never possess. Now, let's get to it shall we?"

Nora's heartrate sped up as she looked at the men, all flexing their muscles and tightening their fists. She put her hand on her stomach, knowing what was about to happen. At that moment she was glad she hadn't told Tommy. Her thoughts went to the unborn child inside her as she looked at the large group of men, knowing she was overpowered by herself. Mosely stopped in front of her and she raised her chin, holding her head high before he punched her left cheek as hard as he could.


	19. Chapter 19

Nora fell to the floor and immediately pulled her knees to her chest, sheltering her stomach as much as possible. Another blow hit her head as she covered her face in her arms.

"What's wrong? Can't fight back?" Mosely goaded. "You're nothing! Just like your people!"

She felt a swift kick to her upper back, that knocked the breath from her lungs. Fists and feet rained down on her as the other men joined Mosely in his assault. She kept her knees tucked as tightly as she could until her consciousness started to leave her. She could feel warm blood pouring from her nose and her back throbbed from the steel toed kicks. She could feel herself slipping in and out and fought to stay awake, not wanting them to win. Her men were at home, with seemingly no knowledge that Mosely and his Scots were there. Or maybe her men were all dead. Either way, Nora was alone… surrounded by her enemies, awaiting darkness to take her.

She thought about the baby inside her and wondered what it would have looked like her and whether it would be an Abigail or a little Alfred… _Alfred…. Alfie._ Nora wanted her older brother. She wanted to curl onto the sofa next to him and let him tell her stories of the war and of life. But more than anything she wanted to see him hold the child that surely wouldn't survive this attack.

Her arms relaxed as her body began to give into the pain, exposing her face. A man, maybe Mosely, she didn't know anymore, began to hit her face. She closed her eyes before she heard a loud crash and screaming as her men and Anna rushed into the building to save her. The blows to her face and body subsided as the Scottish residents began to fight back against their new attackers.

The fight continued inside the small bakery until Ishmael threw one of the Billy Boys through the large shop window. Men poured out of the broken window, taking the fight to the street. Because there were now more Jews than Scots, Billy Boys began to flee, Jewish men in their wakes. In the distance, Nora heard gunshots.

Jimmy McCavern, Oswald Mosely, and a going Nora were the only ones left in the Bakery.

"All that and they still left you for dead." Mosely laughed as he looked at Nora, laying bloody and bruised on the floor.

Silence fell as footsteps came through the door. The feet walked to stand across from McCavern.

"Sorry, I'm late." Tommy said before he punched McCavern, knocking him to the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mosely yelled.

"Saving the mother of my child!" Tommy grunted as he punched the staggering McCavern again.

"The what?" Mosely yelled in bewilderment.

Suddenly, Tommy pulled out his gun and shot McCavern in the throat. Jimmy McCavern gargled blood as it spewed from his neck and fell to the floor, bleeding out.

Mosely was so shocked, his feet felt as if they were nailed to the floor. Tommy ran past him, dropping to his knees at Nora's head.

"Nora? Nora, can you hear me?" He pleaded as he lifted her shoulders, leaning her against him in a seated position.

"How….?" Was all she could say as her head leaned to the side with the weight of her attack.

"Look, Nora. Look at the door." Tommy said softly and Nora fought the blood and swelling in her eyes as much as she could to see a broad-shouldered shadow in the doorway.

"Impossible!" Mosely said as he looked at the entrance. "Y-Your dead!"

"Am I?" Alfie responded before he lifted his gun and pulled the trigger, hitting Mosely between the eyes.

Mosely took a step forward before his body fell and Nora lost consciousness.

"Nora? Stay with me, love." She heard her brother's voice plead as she slipped in and out of darkness.

She opened her eyes as she entered the bright room of the hospital entrance. Tommy ran with her in his arms, yelling for a doctor. She looked out the entrance as nurses ran forward with a gurney. She saw her brother standing just outside the door, in the darkened shadow of the car. He gave her a nod, silently telling her to fight, and she closed her eyes.

* * *

Nora groaned as she felt the weight of her head against the pillow. She could hear someone shift their weight toward her before she felt their elbows on the bed.

"Nora?" Tommy's voice said gently. "Can you hear me?"

"Mm." Nora grunted. "I-I…I had a dream." She said, as she slowly squinted her eyes open.

"A dream?"

"Mm. My… my brother, he…. Shot Oswald Mosely…" she tried to lean up.

"Easy…. That wasn't a dream."

She leaned back against the pillow he adjusted for her and tried to catch her breath.

She blinked at him, "How bad?" She asked when she saw the worry and pity on his face.

"You're lucky to be alive. Broken bones, bleeding organs, a concussion…"

"That's why my head is fucking heavy." She said weakly with a laugh.

He smiled sympathetically and looked down, knowing what she was going to ask next.

"And the baby?" She said as her heart sank at the realization of the effect her injuries would surely have had on her body.

Tommy met her eyes and grabbed her hand.

* * *

**TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER….**

Alfie sat on his sofa gazing at the sky when he heard a knock on the entrance door. He smiled and turned in his seat as he heard the pitter-patter of little feet barreling toward the sitting room.

"Boo!" a little girl with brown hair and large brown eyes yelled as she jumped theatrically into the room.

"Oh!" Alfie said as he pretended to jump, and the little girl laughed.

"I 'cared you!" She giggled.

"You did! Nearly frightened me right out of my seat." He said as she beamed at him. "Who are you?" He asked.

The little toddler's face went serious. "'S me fiefie! Abigaiw" she said, and she straightened her arms, bringing her shoulders to her ears as if proving she was who she said she was.

"No, don't be silly!" Alfie said as he waved a hand. "My little Abi Girl is just a little thing, you're much too big."

Nora walked in the room with a smile on her face as she listened to their conversation.

"No! It me! I growed. See?" And she smiled a big smile at her uncle.

"Well! So, it is! Look at you! I didn't even recognize you, my precious little Abi. You are so big now!"

Abigail relaxed her shoulders and swung her arms by her sides as she soaked in her uncle's compliments.

"Fiefie?" Alfie repeated unamused to his sister, who immediately began laughing.

"What? She came up with that one on her own." Nora replied feigning innocence.

"I'm sure she did." He replied sardonically. "Come here you!" he said as he picked up the little girl and sat her on his lap. "I have a treat for you." And he reached to the table beside the sofa picked up a sweet.

"LOLLI!" the girl squealed and reached for it.

"Use your manners Abigail. What do you tell Fiefie?" Nora said.

"Fank Ooo" The girl mumbled her mouth full of her sweet.

They laughed and Nora watched adoringly as Alfie held her daughter.

"Oh, you're here too?" Alfie said as Tommy walked in the room and leaned against the doorframe of the entrance.

"I am, yes." Tommy said as he raised his eyebrows and attempted to hide an amused smile.

"Well, how was America then?"

"Still there." Tommy said nonchalantly.

"Mm." Alfie grunted as he stared at Tommy.

"Daddy!" The girl yelled as she removed her sweet from her mouth, "Lolli!" she said as she held it up for her father to see.

"Yeah, where did you get that?" He replied as he bent in front of her.

"Fiefie!" She said as she put a hand on Alfie's chest and patted.

Nora stifled a laugh and Alfie shot her a look.

"Did you thank your Uncle Alfie?" Tommy asked and Alfie looked at Nora and mouthed, 'Uncle Alfie'.

"Mhm!" She said with an overdramatic nod. "Lick!" she ordered enthusiastically as she held out for her father.

"You eat it."

"'s a good lolli! Lick!" The girl insisted, her eyes growing sad.

Tommy grabbed the lolli from her hand and put it in his mouth, removing it before handing it back to her. "It's very good. You eat the rest."

Suddenly the sound of a horn filled the room as a boat on the ocean blew. Abigail's eyes grew wide and her mouth formed a small _O_ in surprise as she heard the sound.

"Do you want to see the ship?" Tommy asked and she nodded and reached for him.

Tommy picked her up and walked onto the balcony, leaving Alfie alone with his sister.

"Are you sure about this?" Nora asked. "She can be quite a lot at times."

"Nora." Alfie said as he turned to his sister. "I have had cancer for years and am living on borrowed time. What good is that time if I can't spend it with the people I love, even if they are a handful."

"I know, but its 10 days….." Nora said skeptically.

"We will be fine. I will fill her full of sweets and take her for walks on the ocean and then when you get back from your honeymoon; she will a little terror and I'll know I have done my duty."

"Oh, lovely." Nora said before she shook her head.

"Are you sure you won't have any trouble from his old wife?"

"First of all, I can handle her if I did. But no. Tommy gave her his blessing for her new marriage in exchange for an arrangement for Ruby and her word that she will not cause unnecessary discord between us. Plus, she is happy, this new man is a doctor and wants to take her to see the world and what not."

"Good."

"Fiefie!" Abigail squealed, "'s a shit!" she said as she pointed to the ocean.

"Ship Abigail, ship. Puh-puh!" Nora corrected, showing her the sound a P makes.

"'S a shi-puh" she said, accentuating the P.

"It is?" He said as he walked onto the balcony and she reached for him.

Tommy walked back into the sitting room and stood by his new wife while Nora watched her daughter pat lovingly on Alfie's shoulders.

"Speaking of ships, we are going to miss ours." Tommy said as he looked at her.

Nora turned to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you stopped the opium and came out of the mud in your head."

"I'm glad your poured it out." Tommy replied softly and kissed her.

"'Top dat!" Abigail's little voice chastised, and Nora laughed as she looked at the angry little face.

"Did your Fiefie tell you to say that?" Nora said as she ran toward her and began to tickle the girl in her uncle's arms.

"You better be off." Alfie said and Nora kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"You behave and listen to Fiefie, alright?" Nora instructed before she kissed her brother on the cheek. "You know where we are staying, if you need anything-"

"We'll be fine." He said, "Now, fuck off."

"Yeah, fuck off!" Abigail repeated and the men laughed as Nora's mouth dropped open.

"Alfie!" Nora said, giving her brother a stern look.

"Now, Abi. You can't say that word." he said before whispering, "At least not in front of your mum."

Nora rolled her eyes as Tommy put his hand around her waist and led her out the door and to the car. She watched as Alfie put down his niece and she ran toward the beach, him pretending to chase her. Nora smiled, enjoying the peace they had until their next war.


End file.
